RIO: Mi corazón está latiendo
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: Es el primer aniversario de la parejita azul, Blu quiere impresionar de una muy buena manera a su esposa, todo irá a la perfección hasta que un día las cosas darán un gran vuelco y ambos tomarán caminos separados. Rating M por violencia y escenas sugestivas.
1. ¡Voten!

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy ante mis lectores para pedirles por primera vez que me ayuden.

¿En qué pueden ayudarme?

Es simple, mi historia **"RIO: El recuerdo de mi amor"** está llegando a su final, sin embargo, hay otras dos historias en espera llamadas **"RIO: Los ojos matan"** y **"RIO: Mi corazón está latiendo"**

Necesito que me ayuden a decidir cuál de estas dos historias escribiré primero, pues ya he organizado ambas historias.

* * *

><p><strong>Resúmenes:<strong>

**Opción 1.**

**RIO: Los ojos matan.**

Este Fic nos lleva a una nueva dimensión de la vida de Blu y Perla. En esta historia ellos todavía no son adultos (aunque tampoco son niños), más bien dicho, son adolescentes.

En esta historia **Blu es ciego**, y por su defecto muchas aves siempre lo ignoran y lo molestan, pero su única amiga, Perla, le enseñará que el amor no tiene límites. **(Romance).**

Perla está enamorada de él, sin embargo, **la llegada de una nueva chica al vecindario** la dejará muy celosa, y, a la vez, en una batalla por el amor **(Tragedia).**

Blu tendrá que aprender a tomar las elecciones correctas.

Este Fic contendrá como mínimo una escena de apareamiento, por lo que la clasificación es **M**.

**Rating M / Géneros: Romance/Tragedia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opción 2:<strong>

**RIO: Mi corazón está latiendo.**

Blu y Perla están festejando su primer aniversario, sus hijos se quedaron al cuidado de Rafael y Eva.

Ellos deciden pasar su velada en un barco que se dirige a las Cataratas del Niágara. **(Aventura).**

Todo estaba perfecto, hasta que en la última noche del viaje, un tornado azota el océano y hunde el barco.

Perla sobrevive, pero se da cuenta de que alguien ya no está con ella.

Blu desapareció.

El tornado lo envió a otro mundo… un mundo diferente… un mundo maravilloso.

Blu es rescatado por un regimiento de aves, quienes lo llevan a una pequeña aldea, donde permanece cautivo varios meses.

Cuando Blu recupera su memoria, se da cuenta de que tiene que regresar con Perla, y, es ahí cuando los guerreros del regimiento deberán ayudarlo a regresar de ese extraño mundo a su hogar en la Tierra. A su vez, Blu se dará cuenta de que un nuevo amor lo estará cegando, hasta incluso enamorarlo. **(Romance).**

Esta historia contendrá sangre, violencia y una inmensa cantidad de **Drama **y posiblemente una o más escenas de apareamiento.

Esta historia contendrá muchas batallas **(Acción)** y mucho amor.

**Rating M** **/ Géneros: Aventura/Romance/Drama/Acción.**

* * *

><p>Ustedes eligen, dejen un <strong>Review<strong> con su elección.

Gracias, estaría excelente si me ayudaran en esto.

Por mi parte, mi voto es para **"RIO: Mi corazón está latiendo"**, ya que contiene Romance, Drama, Aventura y Acción, todo en una xD! (mencionando el **Rating** **M** ujujujuuj xD!)

¡Un saludo, y no olviden votar!

* * *

><p><strong>Votos:<strong>

**RIO: Mi corazón está latiendo – 16 voto(s).**

**RIO: Los ojos matan – 13 voto(s).**

_Votación abierta hasta el Domingo 18 de Diciembre del 2011._

_Votación terminada._


	2. Recordatorio

**Bueno, les recuerdo que la votación termina el Martes 18 de Diciembre.**

**Los que no han votado, recomiendo que aprovechen ahora, todos los votos realizados posteriormente a la fecha serán ignorados y borrados.**

**Estado de votos:**

**RIO: Mi corazón está latiendo = 16 votos.**

**RIO: Los ojos matan = 13 votos.**

**Un saludo, gracias por votar.**

**PD: en estos días tan especiales, les deseo que la navidad traiga para ustedes y sus apreciadas familias la felicidad y la virtud de la confianza, que la pasen bien.**

_Votación terminada._


	3. Resultados finales

Hoy es **Martes 18 de Diciembre**, la votación terminó.

Los votos han hablado, y los he contado cuidadosamente más de cinco veces.

**Resultados:**

**RIO: Los ojos matan = 13 Votos.**

**RIO: Mi corazón está latiendo = 16 Votos.**

Los votos hablan por sí solos, la historia que escribiré primero es **RIO: Mi corazón está latiendo**, por mayoría de votos.

Un saludo, gracias por votar, presentaré el primer capítulo cuando esté preparado, les prometo que esta historia tendrá mucho que ofrecerles, ya sea romance y amor, acción y aventura, como así drama y tragedia.

Hasta la próxima, feliz navidad a todos.

_**PD: los votos que reciba a partir de este preciso instante serán ignorados.**_

_Votación terminada._


	4. Introducción

**Después de una larga espera, aquí está lo prometido.**

**Disfruten de esta historia, será un poco rara, pero creo que valdrá la pena leerla, gracias a todos, tendré en cuenta sus Reviews que me inspirarán a seguir.**

**Por otro lado y para los interesados, también estoy preparando una historia de Code Lyoko.**

**Introducción.**

El día había llegado, aquél era un 7 de abril (el día en que se estrenó la película en Argentina), el Sol iluminó la inmensa selva y dio el inicio a un nuevo día, o mejor dicho, un gran día.

Blu despertó con deseos de sorprender a su aún dormida esposa, una guacamaya cuyo nombre era Perla.

La pregunta del millón era, ¿cómo sorprenderla?

Blu se había imaginado una maravillosa cena a la luz de la luna con un buen toque de música romántica seguido de una buena sesión de unión íntima. Blu se imaginaba la preciada noche perfecta. Pero ahora que tendría que hacerlo, lo veía muy difícil.

El primer aniversario siempre es el más difícil, básicamente Blu tenía que demostrarle a Perla cuanto la amaba, pero le resultaba difícil pensar en un buen regalo sorpresa, a pesar de que ahora era padre de tres hermosos pollitos seguía siendo el mismo tonto, pero ese tonto logró enamorar a Perla.

El "hombre de la casa" miró a su esposa y sonrió. Le encantaba mirarla mientras dormía, sabiendo que detrás de esos parpados cerrados le esperaban unos ojos azules llenos de todo un inmenso océano de belleza, pero más le encantaba mirarla cuando sonreía y cuando se reía, porque, además de verse graciosa, le hacía sentir a Blu que ella deseaba estar a su lado.

Cuando Blu y Perla se habían casado, ellos imaginaban la vida perfecta. Unas románticas veladas bajo la luz que emanaba la luna, o dar un largo paseo por la selva, criar a sus pequeños, y no olvidemos lo que ellos más deseaban: noches de mucha pasión.

Pero este aniversario estará muy lejos de todo eso…

Es hora de hacer historia…


	5. El regalo perfecto, Pt1

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, perdonen la tardanza, me he vuelto a deprimir, pero creo que ya ha pasado, estoy pasando momentos emocionales muy difíciles, así que pido comprensión.**

**¡Es hora de hacer historia!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El regalo perfecto.<strong>

Por fin había acabado de amanecer.

Blu podía escuchar como sus aún muy pequeños hijos ronroneaban y gemían mientras dormían. Se rió de eso, le hacía acordar a su niñez en la casa de Linda.

Perla acomodó su cabeza en su pecho, seguía dormida. Blu estaba pensando sobre el regalo perfecto, la verdad es que no se le ocurría nada, era un esposo sin experiencia con todo lo relacionado a los aniversarios, en resumen, rango novato.

Se puso de pie, y con mucho cuidado apoyó suavemente la cabeza de Perla en la cama para no despertarla. Caminó silenciosamente hacia el hueco del árbol, abrió sus alas y las batió en silencio dirigiéndose a un rumbo desconocido.

* * *

><p>El despertador comenzó a sonar.<p>

Un hombre joven cuyo nombre era Tulio abrió sus ojos y luego de un largo bostezo apagó el aparato y se calzó con un par de pantuflas con forma de conejito. Bajó las escaleras perezosamente, llegó al baño, se lavó los dientes, se mojó la cara para despertarse y un segundo después caminó a la cocina donde preparó el desayuno.

Un rato después el doctor escuchó unos pasos que provenían de la escalera. Una mujer, llamada Linda, bajaba lentamente y con el cabello hecho una tremenda virulana.

"Buen día" – saludó.

"Buenas" – contestó Tulio sonriendo.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, un ruido en la ventana los alertó. Al echar un vistazo, vieron una mancha azul, al principio no la reconocieron por estar dormidos, pero luego de parpadear varias veces descubrieron que se trataba de Blu.

Linda abrió la ventana apresuradamente, lo agarró y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Giaarrrgghh!" – gritó Blu – "¡No puedo respirar!"

"¡Uy, perdón!" – exclamó ella al escuchar los quejidos.

Tulio se sentó en el sofá, justo al lado de Blu.

"¿Y qué tal van las cosas con tú sabes quién?" – preguntó el doctor guiñándole el ojo sugestivamente.

"De maravilla" – contestó el pájaro, aunque sólo se escuchaban graznidos.

"Mmm… ¿seguro? Te noto algo… mmm… ¿nervioso?" – el doctor tenía sus dudas.

"¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? ¡Para nada!" – contestó Blu – "Mierda, ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser tan obvio?"

"¿Qué está pasando?" – preguntó Linda preocupada por la situación matrimonial de Blu y Perla.

Blu se las arregló para explicarles su problema, así que voló hacia el calendario de la pared y marcó el día en el que él y Perla habían unido sus vidas en el santo matrimonio. El 5 de Abril. Tulio y Linda se miraron extrañados, no lograron entender.

Entonces bajó Fernando…

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó al ver a Blu.

"Fernando, ven aquí y ayúdanos a entender esto"

"¿A ver?"

Blu volvió a señalar el 5 de Abril y luego tocó el anillo que Linda tenía en su dedo índice.

"¡Ah, ya entiendo!" – exclamó el muchacho – "¡Es el aniversario de Blu y Perla!"

Blu emitió un fuerte graznido y agitó sus alas enérgicamente.

"¡Pero claro!" – gritó el doctor, aturdiendo a todos – "¿Cómo lo pudimos olvidar?"

"¿Y ya tienes un buen regalo?" – preguntó Linda.

Blu negó con la cabeza.

"Demonios, estoy seguro que no tienes ni idea de qué regalarle, ¿cierto?" – el doctor suspiró.

"Cierto" – contestó Blu – "No sé que regalarle"

"No entendí nada de lo que dijiste, pero tranquilo, seguro encontraremos algo interesante en la televisión" – dijo Fernando agarrando el control remoto mientras se derrumbaba sobre el sofá y encendía la tele.

Recorrieron varios canales, hasta que en uno encontraron un anuncio de un crucero de lujo 5 estrellas.

Todos se miraron entre sí y descubrieron que tenían la misma loca idea…

* * *

><p><strong>Fue corto, lo sé, escribí esto muy tarde, pero tranquilos, trataré de actualizar definitivamente esta historia la semana que viene.<strong>

**Por otro lado y para los interesados, actualizaré "El llanto y la alegría" mañana, con un capítulo muy importante.**

**De mientras, Agron está fuera.**

**Saludos, su buen amigo Zir Agron.**


	6. El regalo perfecto, Pt2

**Bueno, sigamos con la historia.**

**Capítulo 3: El regalo perfecto II.**

"¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" – preguntó Linda a Tulio.

"¿Pan tostado con café?" – dijo Tulio.

"¡No, tonto, a ayudar a Blu a hacerle un gran regalo a Perla!"

"¡Oh, pero claro que sí, desde luego!"

Blu dio un graznido de emoción.

"Muy bien, pero ese crucero debe ser muy costoso" – dijo Tulio, rascándose la barbilla.

"No hay que pagarlo, Tulio, son aves, pueden ir si quieren"

"Oh, cierto"

"Blu, debes ir a darle la buena nueva a Perla" – le dijo Linda, guiñándole un ojo.

Blu agarró un papel y un lápiz.

"¿Pero cómo le digo?" – escribió él.

"Sólo di lo más dulce que se te ocurra" – Tulio se apresuró a contestar.

"El crucero zarpará mañana, debes prepararte" – dijo Linda – "Buena suerte, chico fuerte"

Blu salió volando con mucha prisa, Linda se acercó a la ventana y lo veía alejarse.

"Se ve tan feliz junto a Perla" – comentó orgullosa.

Tulio se acercó y tomó su mano.

"¿Sigues pensando en pan tostado con café?" – preguntó el doctor. Linda rió.

* * *

><p>Blu volaba a toda velocidad a su nido.<p>

"A Perla le encantará este regalo" – pensó – "¡Será toda una aventura!" **(Agron: y tiene razón, vaya aventura le espera).**

Por fin pudo llegar a su madriguera, intentó controlar su vuelo, pero su alta velocidad lo impedía y terminó dándose un porrazo.

"¡Aeeeeewwww!" – se quejó.

"Blu, me aplastas" – dijo Perla.

"¡Ay, amorsito, perdón!" – Blu se apresuró a levantarla – "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, gracias por despertarme así"

Ellos rieron.

"Mi amor, feliz aniversario" – dijo Blu.

"Oh, Blu…" – susurró ella, encantada – "Te acordaste…"

"Claro que me acordé, ¿cómo olvidar el día que sellé mi amor con la hembra más hermosa del mundo?"

"Que bonitas palabras" – dijo ella, besándolo.

"¿Y los niños?" – preguntó Blu.

"En el nido de Rafael" – contestó su esposa.

"Ah"

"Mmm… ¿Blu?"

"¿Sí, querida?"

Perla en lugar de contestar agarró a Blu por la espalda y lo derribó al suelo. Rápidamente se subió sobre él abriendo sus piernas.

"¿Quieres…?" - preguntó ella, seductoramente.

Blu entendió lo que Perla buscaba.

"Amor, ahora no, tengo que mostrarte algo"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Quieres mostrarme como me haces sentir taaaan bien?" – preguntó ella, lamiendo el pico de Blu.

"Amor, en serio, tienes que ver algo"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó de mala gana – "Espero que sea más importante que el sexo" – agregó, pero Blu no contestó – "¿Blu?"

"¡Sígueme!" – se escuchó a lo lejos, Perla miró hacia afuera y vio a Blu volando hacia el norte.

Ella se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

* * *

><p>Blu y Perla aterrizaron en la playa, cerca del puerto.<p>

"Blu, ¿qué hacemos aquí?" – preguntó Perla, curiosa.

"Ya verás" – contestó – "Es por aquí"

"¡Ah, ya sé lo que pretendes, quieres sexo en la playa, magnífico!" – exclamó ella, excitada.

"No, Perla, eso lo guardaremos para después"

"¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?"

Blu salió volando hacia el puerto, Perla lo siguió de cerca.

Aterrizaron en el techo de un gran bar lleno de marineros borrachos.

"Tiene que estar por aquí…" – murmuraba Blu, mirando hacia todas direcciones.

"¿Qué estamos buscando?"

"¡Allí está!" – exclamó Blu, señalando un gigantesco barco.

"Oh, Dios, ¿es el Titanic?"

"Perla, ese no es el Titanic" – dijo Blu – "El Titanic está en el fondo del océano"

"Ah…" – murmuró ella – "¿Qué tiene de importancia esa cosa metálica?" – preguntó refiriéndose al barco.

"Perla, ese es un barco, y nosotros iremos allí"

"¿Pero qué dices?"

"Tal como lo escuchaste, como regalo de aniversario te llevaré a dar un paseo por el mar" – dijo Blu, entusiasmado.

"Pero…"

"Perla, un gran barco, el excitante mar, música romántica…" – decía Blu, envolviendo a Perla con sus alas y besándola – "Tendremos muchas noches solo para nosotros… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?"

"¿Más pollitos?" – preguntó ella, excitada.

"Muchos más…"

"¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!" – exclamó Perla, volando hacia el barco.

"¡Perla, detente!" – gritó Blu.

Perla dejó escapar un grito cuando una red la atrapó.

"¡Lo siento, amiguita!" – exclamó un marinero – "¡Pero no se permiten aves dentro del navío!"

"¡Hey, suelta a mi mujer!" – gritó Blu, arrojándose contra el rostro del marinero y arañándolo.

"¡Ay, ay, ay, quítenmelo de la cara!" – gritaba el marinero – "¡Auxilio, me ataca un pájaro con rabia!"

Blu dejó al marinero y mordió la red, rompiéndola y liberando a Perla. Ambos salieron volando con mucha prisa.

"¡Pero que humano tan malo es ese!" – exclamó Perla, asustada.

"Son del control de animales, tendremos que tener cuidado para meternos al barco"

"Entiendo"

"Perla, el barco zarpa mañana, debemos dormir bien"

"Blu, tengo miedo" – dijo Perla.

"¿Miedo?" – Blu estaba confundido – "¿Miedo de qué?"

"¿Y si al barco le pasa lo mismo que al Titanic?"

"Oh, tranquila, amor" – dijo él, abrazándola – "A este barco no le pasará nada…"


	7. El regalo perfecto, Pt3

**Capítulo 4: El regalo perfecto III.**

Amanecía…

"¡Ya es el gran día!" – gritó Blu, emocionado, dando saltitos por todos lados.

"Umh… Blu… ¿te gusta despertarme así, verdad?" – preguntó Perla, somnolienta.

"Lo siento, cariño, es que estoy muy emocionado" – admitió – "¡Será la aventura más grande de nuestras vidas!"

"Y yo que esperaba sólo una noche de amor y me vienes con barcos" – jugó Perla.

"¡Ya llegamos!" – exclamaron Rafael y Eva aterrizando en el suelo.

"Niños, a levantarse" – dijo Perla dulcemente a sus pequeños – "Su padre y yo ya nos vamos" – agregó sonriendo.

"Mami, te voy a extrañar" – le dijo Sofía, abrazándola.

"¿Y a mí?" – preguntó Blu – "¿No extrañarás a papá?"

Sofía rodó los ojos, era obvio que las niñas siempre le tendrían más afecto a la madre que al padre, y lo mismo con los niños, siempre preferirán ser como su padre. En el caso de Sofía, ella quería llegar a ser tan guapa como su madre, y en el caso de Lisandro y Pablo, ellos querían tener bellas esposas.

"Ya entendí la indirecta…" – murmuró Blu, algo triste.

"¡Nosotros si te vamos a extrañar!" – exclamaron Lisandro y Pablo, abrazando a su padre.

"Dos abrazos contra uno, te gané" – le dijo Blu a Perla. Ella rió.

"Descuiden, pequeños" – les dice Rafael – "¡Se divertirán mucho!"

"¡Wiiiiiiii!" – gritaron los pollitos tumbando a Rafael al suelo y saltando sobre él como un trampolín.

"¡Niños, alto!" – gritó Perla, lista para regañarlos.

"Descuida, linda, ya estamos acostumbrados" – le dijo Eva.

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo, volveremos en unos días" – dijo Blu – "¿Vale?"

"Vale" – contestaron los tucanes.

"Muy bien, hora de irnos, Perla"

"Bien" – contestó ella, batiéndose en vuelo junto a Blu.

Rafael y Eva miraron a Blu y a Perla alejarse.

"¿Cuánto apuestas que Perla volverá con tres huevos más?" – bromeó Rafael.

"Apuesto un baño a los niños" – contestó Eva.

Rafael tragó saliva.

* * *

><p>Linda miró el reloj, eran las 8:00 A.M.<p>

"El barco zarpará en treinta minutos" – se dijo a sí misma bastante nerviosa.

"Linda, despreocúpate un poco, no les pasará nada" – dijo Tulio – "Lo único que pasará es que Perla volverá con más pollitos"

"Ya veo… se la pasarán haciéndolo todo su viaje" – murmuró – "Que buena idea…"

* * *

><p>Blu y Perla aterrizaron de nuevo en el techo de aquel bar lleno de marineros borrachos.<p>

"¡Mira toda esta gente!" – exclamó Blu impresionado de ver tanta gente en un solo lugar. Todas estaban muy bien vestidas, bastante elegantes y deslumbrantes, sin mencionar que algunas mujeres llevaban un gran exceso de maquillaje, que en lugar de dejarlas bonitas, las dejaban horrorosas.

"¿Y eso que es?" – preguntó Perla señalando un pequeño puente que iba saliendo por una compuerta del inmenso navío.

"Por ahí entran los pasajeros" – contestó Blu.

"¿Nosotros entraremos por ahí?" – preguntó Perla, emocionada.

"Amh… no"

"¿Por qué?"

"A menos que quieras que los de control de animales te atrapen de nuevo"

"¡Oh, vamos, no seas cobarde, hora de divertirnos!" – gritó Perla, volando hacia el puente para entrar al interior del barco.

"¡Perla, estás loca!" – gritó Blu, siguiéndola.

Ella iba a toda velocidad con una inmensa sonrisa, lista para jugar un poco.

"Sus maletas, por favor" – decía un elegante señor, cuyo trabajo era acomodar las maletas en una sala, para luego llevarlas a las habitaciones.

La gente no dejaba de pasar maletas a los encargados, hasta que de pronto una guacamaya azul hembra pasó volando, seguida por un guacamayo azul macho.

"Estúpidos pajaritos" – murmuró el encargado, tomando otra maleta, pero repentinamente, Perla pasó volando frente a su rostro, provocando que pierda el equilibrio y que por poco cayera al agua.

Perla entró al barco…

"¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" – gritaba ella, volando entre encargados que llevaban maletas, provocando que caigan al suelo y desparramen ropa por todos lados – "¡Que divertido!"

"Creo que Perla tenía un lado divertido oculto…" – murmuró Blu, al ver varios hombres tirados en el piso y ropa por todos lados.

Perla entró a la cocina, era impresionante, habían muchos cocineros preparando manjares que se veían deliciosos.

"¿Cómo va la sopa para el almuerzo?" – preguntó el jefe de los cocineros, el gran chef del barco.

"Hasta ahora bien" – contestó el cocinero agregándole unas especias a la sopa.

Perla aterrizó y descansó un poco sobre un elegante armario lleno de copas, platos y cubiertos. Ella miró la sopa.

"Mmm… me da una idea…" – murmuró.

Una vez que los cocineros y el chef se distrajeron, Perla aprovechó para bajar, tomó un frasco de sal y vertió todo sobre la sopa, luego agarró pimentón rojo y se lo aventó a la sopa.

"Debería ser cocinera" – pensó ella, sonriendo.

Perla agarró una pequeña cuchara, la metió dentro de la sopa, sacó un poco y le dio una probadita.

* * *

><p>"¡Perla, Perla!" – llamaba Blu, preocupado por su esposa – "¿Dónde te has metido esta vez?"<p>

Blu siguió volando sigilosamente, escondiéndose detrás de cortinas para no ser visto por los encargados del barco.

Repentinamente vio una mancha azul caminando muy torpemente frente a él.

"Ah… Perlita, ahí estás…" – murmuró Blu, aliviado – "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Comí algo feo…" – contestó ella, refiriéndose a su horrible sopa – "Creo que esa sopa matará a algunas personas en el almuerzo"

Blu rió.

"Ven, amor, vayamos a buscar un lugar en este barco para pasar la noche" – dijo Blu, ayudándola a elevarse.

Recorrieron todo el barco en busca de un buen lugar para pasar las frías noches que les esperaban en el océano. Encontraron lugares muy comprometedores, otros muy cerrados, otros muy abiertos, y otros muy privados, que eran ideales para sus propósitos principales, que era darse placer mutuo.

Finalmente encontraron una pequeña puerta que guiaba al anterior de un pequeño compartimiento que afortunadamente no había sido ocupado. El lugar era ideal para pasar las noches frías y para apreciar el paisaje, ya que tenía dos pequeñas ventanas por donde admirar el bello océano y el misterioso y lejano horizonte.

"¿Qué opinas?" – preguntó Blu.

"Es perfecto" – contestó Perla, sonriendo – "¿Y cómo hacemos la cama y todas esas cosas básicas?"

"Ya me encargué de todo" – contestó Blu, dejando caer algunas telas y otras cosillas para hacer del pequeño compartimiento toda una habitación cinco estrellas para ellos.

Luego de unos aburridos minutos terminaron de hacer la cama y otras cosas de por ahí…

"Vamos a ver como zarpa el barco" – ofreció Blu – "Será muy emocionante"

"Bien, vamos"

Ambos guacamayos volaron fuera del pequeño compartimiento y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera del navío, donde unos gigantescos impulsores comenzaron a girar rápidamente.

Todos los pasajeros y los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir alocadamente para festejar el acontecimiento…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el puente de mando…<strong>

"¿Cómo dices que está el reporte adelantado del tiempo?" – preguntó el capitán del navío.

"Unas cuantas tormentas unos días más adelante… nada serio"

* * *

><p>Estaban transmitiendo por televisión el acontecimiento del gran barco.<p>

"Allá van ellos" - dijo Tulio con tono alegre - "Par de locos enamorados" - agregó refiriéndose a Blu y a Perla.

Linda puso su mano en su pecho.

"Blu, cuídate mucho, cuida mucho a Perla..."

* * *

><p>"Blu, esto es increíble" – admitió Perla apoyada sobre la baranda del barco. Ella sentía que el viento estaba relajando su cuerpo, podía incluso quedarse dormida allí.<p>

"Lo sé, cariño, definitivamente esta experiencia será inolvidable…"

Lo que nadie sabía, es que Blu se dirigía a su destino…

Pero… ¿cuál será ese destino?

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la próxima actualización...<strong>

**PD: he cambiado la imagen de la historia para que se den una idea de como es el mundo al que Blu será enviado.**


	8. La primera ilusión

**Capítulo 5: La primera ilusión.**

Era de noche en el inmenso océano…

Blu y Perla estaban mirando por un inmenso ventanal hacia el interior de un gran salón, donde muchas personas estaban sentadas listas para la cena.

Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron, desde donde salieron varios encargados con bandejas llenas de deliciosos manjares.

"Blu, tenemos un problema" – dijo Perla.

"¿Un problema?" – Blu se enfadó consigo mismo por no haber previsto un problema en su aniversario – "¿Cuál?" – preguntó disimulando.

"¿Qué vamos a comer? No hay frutas aquí"

"Oh…" – a Blu no se le ocurrió nada para decir – "Emh…" – antes de que pudiera decir algo una pareja de unos cincuenta años se sentó en la mesa frente al gran ventanal, el hombre vio a Perla.

"¡Oh, mira, Julia!" – exclamó el hombre.

La señora miró a la guacamaya.

Perla tuvo un poco de miedo.

"¡Oh, pero que bella es!" – exclamó la señora, encantada.

El señor abrió la ventana.

"Ven, amiguita" – le dijo a Perla ofreciéndole su mano amistosamente – "¿Tienes hambre?"

Perla miró a Blu.

"Ten cuidado" – le dijo él.

La guacamaya se subió a la mano del señor.

"¿Qué está haciendo un ave de tu especie en este barco?" – le preguntó.

En ese instante, la mujer vio a Blu.

"¡Mira, Jonathan, ahí hay otro!" – le dijo.

Jonathan, el señor, miró a Blu.

"¿Es un amigo tuyo?" – preguntó a Perla.

Perla, al no poder hablar idioma humano, posó una de sus alas en su corazón.

"Ah, ya entiendo, es tu novio" – dijo Jonathan, y Perla asintió.

Blu subió a la mano de Julia.

"Es un muchacho muy apuesto" – opinó Julia, Blu se ruborizó.

"No hace falta ser modesta" – dijo Blu, pero Julia no le entendió.

"Pero si la señora tiene mucha razón, Blu, eres muy apuesto" – opinó Perla, sonriéndole de una forma amorosa.

"¿Tienen hambre?" – preguntó Jonathan, y los guacamayos chillaron alegremente – "No hagan tanto ruido, hay gente que no será tan amigable como nosotros" – agregó.

Jonathan agarró varias frutas de una bandeja y las dejó frente a ellos.

"Elijan lo que más les guste"

Perla comió muchas uvas y Blu se comió dos ciruelas enormes.

"No nos han dicho porque están en un barco" – preguntó Julia, curiosa – "¿Nos dicen?"

Perla asintió.

"Veamos, ¿es su cumpleaños?" – preguntó Jonathán.

Perla negó con la cabeza.

"¿Están de luna de miel? ¿Vienen de vacaciones? ¿Van a visitar a algún familiar?" – Perla negó con la cabeza a todas esas preguntas.

"Mmm…" – murmuró Julia – "Pero claro… ¿cómo no pude imaginarlo?"

Jonathan miró a su esposa.

"¡Es su aniversario!" – exclamó.

Perla asintió con la cabeza y alzó una garra.

"¡Que hermoso, es su primer aniversario!" – exclamó Julia entendiendo porque Perla alzaba una de sus garras.

"¡Ah, pero que alegría, los felicito!" – exclamó Jonathan, acariciando a Perla.

Julia y Jonathan descubrieron como las demás personas los miraban, parecían estar locos hablando solos.

"Nosotros llevamos treinta años casados" – dijo Julia con un tono más silencioso, y los guacamayos se impresionaron.

"¿Crees que lleguemos a los treinta años casados, Blu?" – le preguntó Perla.

"Pero claro que sí, cariño, nada nos separará" – respondió Blu con seguridad.

Repentinamente, las puertas de la cocina se abrieron otra vez.

"¡Genial, hora del postre!" – exclamó Jonathan.

"¡Rápido, escóndanse debajo de la mesa!" – ordenó Julia, y Blu y Perla se escondieron.

Un encargado le sirvió a Jonathan una gran tasa de café con un flan casero, y a Julia unas frutillas con crema. Eran los postres perfectos.

Perla apareció por debajo de la mesa y miró las frutillas con crema.

"¿Quieres probar?" – le ofreció Julia, mostrándole una enorme frutilla con un poco de crema en la parte de arriba.

Perla le dio un mordisco.

"Mmm…" – gimió ella, saboreando con atención – "¡Tiene un sabor raro, pero me encanta!" – exclamó, provocando que Julia, Jonathan y Blu se rían.

"¿Y tienen hijos?" – preguntó Jonathan.

Perla alzó tres garras.

"¿Tres? Vaya, son bastantes" – opinó Julia, y Blu se ruborizó – "¿Y van a tener más?"

"Quizás…" – murmuró Perla, ruborizándose.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando amistosamente. Perla jamás pensó que se llevaría bien con otros humanos además de la familia de Linda. Para ella todos los humanos eran peligrosos, pero se había equivocado, no todos eran así.

"Bueno, ya es muy tarde, debemos ir a dormir" – dijo Jonathan – "¿Los volveremos a ver?" – preguntó.

Blu y Perla asintieron con la cabeza.

"En caso de que quieran visitarnos nuestra habitación es la 157" – dijo Julia.

Se tomaron un minuto para despedirse.

"¡Hasta luego!" – exclamaron Julia y Jonathan mientras la puerta del salón de banquetes se cerraba.

"Me cayeron bien" – opinó Perla – "¿Y a ti?"

"A mí también, parecían buenas personas" – contestó Blu.

"¿Vamos a la cama?" – preguntó ella.

"Mmm… ¿con ir a la cama te refieres a dormir o a...? Ya sabes..."

"A dormir" – contestó Perla – "Guardaremos lo que piensas para otro día"

"Claro"

Blu y Perla salieron por el ventanal de la sala de banquetes y volaron rápidamente hacia el pequeño compartimiento que habían encontrado. Hacía mucho frío, pues estaban en la mitad del océano.

* * *

><p>"¿Alguna novedad?" – preguntó el capitán, observando por el puente de mando.<p>

"Todo despejado" – respondió un marinero.

"¿Cómo va el reporte del clima?"

"Sigue igual, no hay amenazas por ahora"

"Bueno, voy a dormir, mantenga el curso"

"Sí, señor"

* * *

><p>Blu abrió los ojos y miró por una de las pequeñas ventanas del compartimiento, ya era de día, pero por alguna razón todo estaba gris.<p>

"Que raro…" – murmuró – "Voy a salir a echar un vistazo"

Salió del compartimiento y miró hacia el cielo, habían muchas nubes negras.

Miró hacia adelante y pudo ver una columna de aire elevándose hacia el horizonte.

"Dios Santo… ¿un tornado?"

Una luz blanca comenzó a brillar desde la lejana columna de aire y Blu escuchó que una voz femenina le estaba susurrando algo.

"Ven a mí…" – se escuchó.

Blu cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos descubrió que estaba acostado junto a Perla.

"¿Fue un sueño?" – se preguntó – "Órale, pareció ser muy real para ser un sueño"

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la próxima actualización…<strong>


	9. Ataque al navío

**AVISO: No le veo la necesidad de colocar escenas XXX a esta historia, puesto a que me complicaría la trama, así que para los que esperaban alguna escena erótica, lo lamento mucho, pero es por el bien de la historia. Atte. Zir Agron.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Ataque al navío.<strong>

Habían pasado tres días desde que el barco abandonó el puerto, Blu y Perla estaban disfrutando al máximo de su primer aniversario, se habían encargado de unirse íntimamente las últimas dos noches.

"¿Cómo la pasaste anoche?" – preguntó Blu, desperezándose.

"Ufff… fue increíble" – contestó Perla, ruborizada – "De hecho todavía estoy caliente y dispuesta para hacerlo de nuevo, sólo dime cuando, donde y en qué posición"

"Jaja, quizás luego, necesitamos tomarnos unas vacaciones, tener sexo dos noches seguidas en casi un delito" – comentó él. (**Agron: exagerado e.e).**

Perla rió, y de repente, aparecieron Julia y Jonathan caminando de la mano por el pasillo.

"¡Hola!" – saludó Jonathan, vigilando los alrededores por si algún encargado aparece – "¿Cómo pasaron las últimas dos noches en el barco?"

Blu y Perla se ruborizaron masivamente.

"Oh… ya entiendo…" – dijo Julia, echándose a reír junto a su marido.

"Me alegra que su primer aniversario esté saliendo mejor de lo esperado" – comentó Jonathan alegre.

"Si, yo también" – siguió Perla mirando a Blu, esperando su opinión.

Antes de que Blu pudiera decir algo, pudo ver como su visión comenzaba a notar cosas extrañas.

"¿Blu?" – la voz de Perla sonaba muy baja – "¿Estás bien?"

Las luces del techo comenzaron a moverse de izquierda a derecha, primero lento, pero luego muy rápido, tan rápido que incluso algunos focos reventaban.

"¿Blu, te pasa algo?" – la voz de Perla cada vez era más baja, ya no podía escuchar su voz. La visión de Blu comenzaba a tornarse borrosa. Algo iba mal.

"Veo… algo…" – murmuró Blu, observando la puerta de hierro que conducía a la sala de la maquinaria, la puerta se tornaba de color rojo – "Detrás de esa puerta…"

Blu dio unos pasos unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero de repente estalló, y una inmensa bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ellos.

"¡Cuidado!" – gritó Blu, y todos se echaron al suelo para que la bola de fuego pase por arriba de ellos.

"¿Pero qué es esto?" – preguntó Julia, aterrada.

Blu miró hacia la puerta destruida y vio una armadura metálica detrás del fuego.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?"

La armadura metálica, que tenía un estandarte rojo con dos espadas y un escudo incrustado en la espalda, comenzó a moverse y se quitó el casco. Era un pájaro escarlata.

"¿Sabes lo que pasó?" – preguntó Blu, acercándose.

El pájaro escarlata, en lugar de contestar, abrió su pico.

Blu lo miró confundido.

"¡Muere!" – el pájaro escarlata gritó tan fuerte que se escucharon los ecos. Sus ojos se volvieron negros y de adentro de su garganta salió una inmensa pared de fuego que incineraba todo a su paso.

Blu abrió sus ojos como platos.

"¿Estoy soñando?" – se preguntó al ver que la pared de fuego se acercaba a toda velocidad – "¡Estoy despierto!" – exclamó al sentir como el calor aumentaba – "¡Perla, tenemos que huir!"

Blu agarró a Perla del ala y volaron a toda velocidad tratando de escapar de la pared de fuego. Para su mala suerte, se vieron atrapados en un pasillo sin salida, salvo por una ventana, pero una muy dura para romperla sin una piedra.

Blu y Perla estaban perdidos, hasta que la ventana explotó y un inmenso chorro de agua se estrelló contra la pared de fuego. Desde el agujero de la ventana apareció otra armadura móvil con un estandarte azul, cuyo dibujo era la luna. La armadura móvil de estandarte azul desenvainó dos espadas y se arrojó contra la armadura móvil del estandarte rojo, que tenía un escudo y un arma bastante extraña, su arma era parecida a una gran hacha. Comenzaron a luchar.

Blu y Perla escaparon por la ventana y rápidamente se dirigieron al comedor, donde afortunadamente Julia y Jonathan estaban sentados y respirando agitadamente. Estaban ilesos.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" – preguntó Perla, extremadamente aterrada.

Blu estaba por contestar, pero sintió como el suelo del barco temblaba bajo sus pies.

Jonathan miró al cielo por una ventana.

"Amh… será mejor que vean esto…" – murmuró con tono asustado.

Todos se acercaron a la ventana y miraron al cielo, habían cientos de armaduras móviles arrojando bolas de fuego y chorros de agua por todas partes, parecía una batalla. Blu dedujo que las armaduras móviles con estandarte azul eran de un bando, y los del estandarte rojo, eran de otro.

El mar comenzó a ponerse brutal, habían unas inmensas olas amenazando con dejar el barco bajo el océano. Blu miró el agua, tenía un color extraño, y, a pesar de que era de noche, podía ver hacia el fondo. Habían varias armaduras móviles hundiéndose en el agua, que definitivamente debían de ser los caídos de la batalla que se libraba sobre ellos. Pero eso no era todo, porque del agua surgieron más armaduras móviles, que volaban rápidamente hacia el combate. Una bola de fuego atravesó la cubierta y dejó un enorme agujero en el barco.

Una armadura móvil con estandarte rojo aterrizó frente a Blu, aparentemente para atacarlo, porque había desenvainado una espada, pero otra armadura móvil de estandarte azul se interpuso y bloqueó el sablazo con su escudo, posteriormente se arrojó sobre él, y comenzaron a darse unos golpes brutales y a atacarse con sus espadas, hasta que la armadura de estandarte azul recibió un sablazo en el pecho que atravesó su blindaje. La armadura móvil de estandarte azul en lugar de gritar de dolor miró hacia la luna, y lentamente se convirtió en polvo, que inmediatamente fue barrido por el fuerte viento.

"¿Lo mató?" – preguntó Blu, aún sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

La armadura de estandarte rojo miró a Blu y reanudó su ataque, pero él lo esquivó, tomó la espada de la armadura móvil de estandarte azul fallecida y se lo clavó en el blindaje de la espalda, atravesándolo. La armadura móvil de estandarte rojo se convirtió en polvo.

Blu miró hacia el cielo y vio a un ejército de armaduras móviles de estandarte azul junto a unas aguilas gigantes y una nube azul que arrojaba rayos hacia las armaduras móviles de estandarte rojo, que se batían en retirada.

"¿Ganaron los buenos o los malos?" – se preguntó a Blu. Luego miró hacia atrás y vio que Perla, Julia y Jonathan miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Una armadura móvil de estandarte azul aterrizó frente a Blu, se acercó a él y se quitó el casco. Era un gran guacamayo azul, que, a diferencia de Blu, tenía una impresionante fuerza, desarrollada por tantas guerras.

"Soy Kalshutein, líder del clan Fenrir" – le dijo, haciéndole una reverencia.

"Yo soy Blu, líder de mi familia" – dijo con el mismo tono que usó Kalshutein para presentarse.

Kalshutein rió.

"¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?"

"Ah, eran guerreros del clan Rage, nuestros eternos enemigos"

Blu tragó saliva.

"¿Tienes algo roto?"

"Amh… no"

"¿Y ellos?" – Kalshutein señaló a Perla, a Julia y a Jonathan.

"Parecen estar bien" – contestó Blu, mirando a las demás armaduras móviles de estandarte azul que volaban sobre ellos.

"No te preocupes por ellos, no quieren hacerte daño" – le aseguró Kalshutein.

"Menos mal…" – murmuró Blu, aliviado.

Kalshutein sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa vio como el cielo comenzaba a brillar y a teñirse de color rojo.

"Algo anda mal" – murmuró él, colocándose su casco y desenvainando dos espadas – "¡Fórmense!" – gritó, y las demás armaduras móviles se formaron rápidamente.

En el horizonte comenzaba a elevarse un tornado.

"Santo dios…" – murmuró Blu al ver el tornado, pero no era cualquier tornado, era un tornado de fuego.

"¿Qué clase de magia es esta?" – se preguntó Kalshutein, impactado.

El tornado de fuego comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad hacia el barco, era tan rápido que incluso absorbió a varios guerreros, volviéndolos cenizas. El tornado también consumió a Jonathan y a Julia.

"¡Vuelen, aléjense todos!" – gritó Kalshutein, que estaba siendo absorbido por el tornado de fuego, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y desapareció entre las llamas.

"¡Perla, vuela!" – gritó Blu, empujándola hacia el agua, mientras que también era absorbido por el tornado de fuego, que lentamente consumía todo el barco, hasta hacerlo estallar, y luego hundir sus restos.

* * *

><p>Perla flotaba en el agua helada del océano, estaba inconsciente y malherida, tal parece que el tornado de fuego le había provocado una herida sangrante a la altura de la cadera.<p>

Ella se desangraba lentamente, y nadie podía ayudarla…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la próxima actualización…<strong>


	10. Nuevo Mundo

**Capítulo 7: Nuevo mundo.**

El cuerpo de Perla se había quedado atascado con unas enredaderas junto a la bahía de la playa de una isla deshabitada. El agua que estaba alrededor de la guacamaya lentamente se iba tiñendo de color rojo sangre, lo que indicaba que la situación de la herida de Perla no estaba bien.

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y comenzó a respirar muy rápido, y al intentar arquear su cuerpo chilló de dolor. Estaba helada y desangrada.

Ella estaba preparándose para pasar sus últimos minutos en ese siniestro lugar, pues era inevitable que iba a terminar falleciendo si nadie la ayudaba.

Recostada en el agua helada del océano, Perla cerró sus ojos, esperando a que la puerta hacia la muerte por fin se abra y se la lleve al cielo, donde su sufrimiento por fin terminaría.

* * *

><p>Blu abrió sus ojos y descubrió que estaba en una gran playa, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras y por alguna razón estaba sufriendo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Miró hacia la bahía y lo que vio lo dejó incrédulo: no había nada, ni agua, ni tierra, ni nada de lo que él esperaba. Asomó su cabeza al borde y descubrió que varios kilómetros hacia abajo estaba el agua, lo que indicaba que todo este pedazo de tierra era una isla que flotaba sobre millones de kilómetros de agua. Esto definitivamente no era el planeta Tierra.<p>

Miró hacia atrás, y vio una gran montaña elevándose hasta más allá de las nubes, seguidas por otras montañas más pequeñas. Comenzó a llover, y el sonido de un trueno lejano provocó que un escalofrío recorra la espalda de Blu.

Por en medio de las montañas Blu pudo notar un estrecho sendero, caminó por allí un largo rato hasta que comenzó a notar que el ambiente de gris comenzaba a volverse verde. De las montañas, Blu ingresó a un bosque.

Comenzó a caminar torpemente, pues el dolor de cabeza cada vez era peor, sentía como si su cabeza explotase y sus entrañas se dispersaran por el suave suelo.

Se arrodilló sobre la tierra y miró hacia el cielo; aquellas nubes de tormenta parecían no tener ninguna intensión de marcharse.

Blu dejó escapar un agudo chillido de dolor, sus ojos goteaban sangre y se sentía terriblemente mal, como si alguna enfermedad lo estuviera liquidando lentamente.

Pudo seguir caminando unos minutos, pero el dolor de cabeza empeoró e inmediatamente cayó inconsciente.

En una gigantesca y anormal rama de un árbol que prácticamente tocaba las nubes, estaba una armadura móvil de estandarte azul muy bien camuflada observando la bochornosa escena.

Bajó sigilosamente por las ramas dando unos impresionantes saltos y piruetas. Se colgó de una hoja del tamaño de una mesa y luego dio otro salto hacia abajo, colgándose de otra hoja, y otra, y luego otra, hasta aterrizar en una rama que estaba a cinco metros del suelo, luego saltó de allí y aterrizó duramente en el suelo, por alguna razón no sufrió lesiones, bastante extraño.

La armadura móvil se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Blu, pero a los cinco pasos se detuvo y dio un gran salto con piruetas hacia atrás. Estaba asustado, así que dio un impresionante salto hacia arriba, agarrándose a la primera rama que alcanzo y parándose en ella. La armadura estiró una de sus alas metálicas hacia su espalda, y de allí sacó un raro arco con una flecha de unos veinticinco centímetros. Apuntó a la cabeza de Blu, y cuando estaba por disparar, algo logró apartar su vista, y terminó disparando hacia el tronco de otro árbol, que emitió un sonido parecido a un gemido de dolor.

"Perdón" – murmuró. La voz de la armadura móvil era femenina.

Volvió a bajar al suelo y se acercó a Blu, esta vez sin retroceder, puso su ala en el pecho de nuestro héroe y pudo notar signos vitales.

"Lo llevaré a un lugar seguro" – se dijo a sí misma la armadura móvil de voz femenina – "Humm… es más pesado de lo que pensé" – murmuró levantándolo trabajosamente.

* * *

><p>Perla volvió a abrir sus ojos, y no podía creer que seguía viva en aquél páramo helado. Ella miró su herida y lo que vio no le gustó, al parecer estaba empeorando, ya que seguía perdiendo sangre y ni siquiera había señales de la más mínima curación.<p>

"Bueno, creo que sufriré un rato más" – pensó ella, suspirando.

Pasaron varios minutos, Perla sentía deseos de quedarse dormida otra vez con la esperanza de no volver a despertar, pero su sueño fui arruinado, ya que unas inmensas garras se cerraron sobre su cuerpo, y ella chilló del terror.

"¡Hey, tranquila!" – la voz del extraño era muy gruesa – "¡Vengo a ayudarte!"

Perla miró al supuesto agresor, era una lechuza.

"¡No!" – exclamó ella – "¡No me toque!"

"¡Pero señorita, usted está herida!" – señaló la lechuza.

"¡No, no quiero que me ayudes!" – gritó Perla.

"¡Discúlpeme por esto, pero quiera o no, la voy a ayudar!" – exclamó el extraño, volando y llevándose a Perla con él.

* * *

><p>Blu abrió lentamente sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre una suave superficie. Una cama.<p>

Se estiró perezosamente, y su dolor de cabeza ya no estaba. Se tocó la frente, tenía un trapo mojado con agua helada, al parecer había tenido fiebre.

Se puso de pie, y descubrió que estaba en una especie de choza, era más bien como un toldo muy grande. Caminó por un pequeño pasillo y encontró la puerta, asomó la cabeza hacia afuera y vio algo que no esperaba, había un ejército de armaduras móviles marchando entre medio de los edificios de la "ciudad", que, básicamente, se trataba de casas ubicadas entre los altos árboles.

Blu estaba por salir de la choza, pero alguien lo agarró por atrás y lo derribó con facilidad.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" – preguntó la armadura móvil de voz femenina.

"Amh… quiero salir…" – murmuró Blu, impactado.

"¿Crees que te recibirán con alegría? Ni siquiera te conocen, podrían matarte en el acto" – le dijo ella.

"¿No saben que estoy aquí?" – preguntó Blu.

"No lo se los he dicho todavía, estoy esperando a que mi padre llegue"

"¿Tu padre?"

"De hecho ya está aquí, pero quiero hablarte de ti con él en privado, pero no debe verte hasta entonces" – dijo la voz femenina.

Una gran armadura móvil se subió a una alta roca.

"¡Hermanos guerreros, ciudadanos de la ciudad de Amkatar, les vengo a informar que hemos ganado la guerra contra el clan Rage!" – exclamó el general de las armaduras, pero por alguna razón nadie expresó alegría, ya que la mayoría de los hombres se habían marchado a la guerra – "¡Tras dos años de sangrientas batallas, por fin todo ha acabado, y el clan Rage conoció su destrucción ayer a la madrugada!"

Blu se asomó un poco más para escuchar mejor.

A continuación, el general sacó un gran pergamino, lo abrió y comenzó a nombrar a los machos del clan que murieron en la guerra.

A Blu se le rompió el corazón al ver que varías hembras lloraban por la muerte de sus esposos y por los niños que perdieron a sus padres.

También mencionó que entre todas las ciudades del clan Fenrir se habían reportado más de un millón de guerreros, de los cuales sólo volvieron cincuenta mil con vida, ya sea heridos, sin una pata, sin una ala, ciegos o con muchas cicatrices. También muchos guerreros se volvieron locos al ver tanta sangre en dos años. Blu maldijo las guerras.

"¿Cuántas ciudades tiene este clan?" – preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

"Cinco, de las cuales quedan tres" – contestó ella.

"Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre"

"Y no lo haré" – le dijo con frialdad.

Blu miró hacia adelante, y pudo descubrir que la gran armadura móvil se aproximaba a la choza, era hora de esconderse y rezar por que no lo mataran por ser un intruso.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿les gusta?<strong>

**Sé que es algo raro, pero ya se acostumbrarán.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización…**


	11. Mala bienvenida

**Capítulo 8: Mala bienvenida.**

El general se acercaba a la choza. Blu salió corriendo y se escondió en la oscuridad del pasillo.

"¡General, necesito hablar con usted!" – gritó alguien desde afuera.

"¡Espérenme un segundo!" – exclamó – "¡Voy a saludar a mi hija!"

Antes de que el general pudiera dar otro paso, alguien saltó sobre él y lo derribó.

"¡Padre!" – exclamó la chica.

"¡Oh, hija, te extrañé tanto!" – dijo el general, abrazando con fuerza a su hija.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y entraron a la casa.

"Bueno, cuéntame, hija" – inquirió el general – "¿Ya has encontrado algún candidato?"

"¿Candidato?" – preguntó ella – "No te entiendo"

"Ya sabes, alguien que te guste"

"No, tengo otras responsabilidades que son más importantes que encontrar a un candidato como dices" – respondió con voz suave.

El general estaba por decir algo, hasta que…

"¡General Plutarch!" – gritó alguien a lo lejos.

"¡Dime qué quieres!" – gritó Plutarch, fastidiado.

"¡Tengo que hablar con usted!"

"Dios… creo que nunca podré estar en paz ni cinco segundos…" – murmuró Plutarch, agotado – "En fin, Fiorela, luego podremos hablar, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Espera, tengo que decirte algo" – dijo ella.

"¿Qué es?" – preguntó Plutarch, apresurado.

"¿Qué harías tú si un desconocido entra a esta casa sin tu permiso?" – preguntó Fiorela, inocentemente.

"Vaya, esa sí que es una buena pregunta" – admitió Plutarch, rascándose la parte izquierda de su cabeza – "Lo ahorcaría con tanta fuerza que podría usar su cuello como una toalla, luego usaría su cuerpo para convertirlo en un tapete"

Blu tragó saliva y dejó escapar un silencioso chillido de terror.

"De hecho aquí nos faltan tapetes, ¿no crees?" – preguntó él, echándose a reír – "Un momento…"

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Fiorela, nerviosa.

"Escucho algo…" – murmuró Plutarch, caminando por el pasillo oscuro.

"¡No!" – gritó ella, y Plutarch la miró sorprendido.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

"No vayas por ahí… está… emh… muy oscuro"

"¿Oscuro dices? ¡Ja! He caminado por aquí miles de veces, hija, creo que me acuerdo de memoria cada detalle de este pasillo" – aseguró Plutarch, caminando entre la oscuridad y pisando la pata de Blu, pero por fortuna su armadura evitó la sensación – "Creo que sólo fue mi imaginación"

Volvió caminando por el pasillo y pisó la pata de Blu por segunda vez, y luego, sintió contacto.

"Mmm… no recuerdo que haya una almohada aquí" – dijo Plutarch, tocando el pecho de Blu – "¿Pero qué…?"

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" – Blu salió corriendo.

"¡Un intruso!" – gritó Plutarch, persiguiéndolo.

"¡Por favor, no me ahorques ni me uses de tapete!" – gritó Blu, aterrado y corriendo por todos lados sin saber a donde ir.

"¡Ven acá!" – exclamó Plutarch, y se arrojó sobre Blu, rodando por el suelo para terminar ahorcándolo – "¡Estabas esperando a que yo me vaya para poder asesinar a mi hija, maldito asesino!" – gritó él.

"¡Padre, detente por favor!" – gritó Fiorela en un fallido intento por ayudar a Blu, ya que su padre la apartó de un fuerte empujón.

"¡No vas a matar a mi hija!" – exclamó Plutarch enfurecido, llevándose a Blu.

* * *

><p><strong>Quince minutos después…<strong>

Blu estaba encadenado a un altísimo tótem frente a toda la ciudad de Amkatar. En aquél alto tótem se llevaban a cabo todas las ejecuciones de traidores, desertores, espías, y, en este caso, de los intrusos.

Le habían atado el pico con una cuerda para que no grite groserías.

"¡Serás ejecutado por intentar asesinar a mi hija!" – gritó Plutarch, acercándose a Blu con una enorme hacha.

Otro guerrero se acercó a Blu, y de un golpe con sus alas de hierro lo dejó inconsciente.

Plutarch levantó el hacha, preparado para cortarle la cabeza.

"_Me odiaré por siempre por decir esto…" – pensó Fiorela _– "¡Padre, él es mi candidato!"

Plutarch tragó saliva e inmediatamente soltó el cuello de Blu y bajó su hacha.

"¡Oh, rayos!" – gritó él – "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" – preguntó observando el maltratado cuello de Blu.

La ciudad entera dejó escapar unos horribles abucheos.

"Yo… no lo sé… quería decírtelo, pero tenía miedo de que no lo aceptaras" – dijo Fiorela, siguiendo con su teatro.

Plutarch levantó su hacha de nuevo, a Fiorela se le congeló la sangre cuando vio que dio un fuerte golpe, por un segundo pensó que vería la cabeza de Blu rodando por el suelo, pero afortunadamente sólo vio las cadenas.

"Estará bien, sólo fue un golpe" – aseguró él, suspirando.

"Yo me quedaré con él hasta que despierte" – dijo Fiorela, sentándose junto a Blu a la espera de que por fin despierte.

Al cabo de unas horas, toda la ciudad había abandonado la zona de ejecuciones.

Blu abrió sus ojos y dio un suave chillido de dolor.

"Creo que me golpearon la cabeza con algo" – murmuró confundido.

Fiorela se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse.

"¿Así que soy tu candidato?" – preguntó Blu, y Fiorela se paró en seco.

"¿No estabas inconsciente antes de que diga eso?" – preguntó ella, sorprendida.

"¿Crees que me quedaría inconsciente con un golpe como ese?" – preguntó Blu, presumiendo su físico.

"De todos modos, sólo lo dije para salvarte el pellejo, si no fuera por mí tu cabeza no estaría pegada al resto de tu cuerpo" – recordó ella.

Blu se echó a reír, de alguna forma u otra Fiorela tenía razón.

"Me llamo Blu, por si no te lo dije" – dijo él, acercándose.

"Yo soy Fiorela" – se presentó – "Mis amigos me dicen Fio"

"Bueno, Fio, me dijiste que-" – pero Blu se vio interrumpido, ya que Fiorela sacó dos espadas y las dejó a un milímetro del cuello de Blu.

"Dije que SÓLO mis amigos me llaman Fio" – recordó ella, presionando un poco sus espadas contra el cuello de su víctima – "No eres mi amigo"

Blu tragó saliva, y si se hubiese puesto más blanco por el terror, su plumaje se vería como la tela de la bata médica que el doctor Tulio siempre lleva puesta.

"¿Entendido?" – preguntó ella.

"En-ten-Entendido" – tartamudeó Blu.

* * *

><p>Blu descansaba sobre la rama de una de las grandes ramas del árbol central de la ciudad de Amkatar. Por alguna razón no se atrevía a ingresar a la choza de Plutarch y Fiorela, ya que no deseaba encontrarse con las espadas de Fiorela ni con las alas de Plutarch ahorcándolo.<p>

También se dio cuenta de que en todo este tiempo no había visto como eran realmente Plutarch y Fiorela, ya que siempre llevaban sus armaduras, y al parecer ninguno de los dos deseaba quitárselas. Eso le daba a Blu una sensación de curiosidad, obviamente quería ver como era Fiorela físicamente, ya que por su voz femenina, a Blu le interesaba. Por otro lado también quería ver como era Plutarch, a pesar de que se esperaba un inmenso y fuertísimo macho.

Blu sentía cada vez más curiosidad por Fiorela, que al principio parecía no ser agresiva, pero al final resultó ser una asesina a sangre fría. Era idéntica a su padre. Eran guerreros.

¿Pero guerreros que luchaban contra qué amenaza en un mundo tan maravilloso como este? ¿Habría amenazas ocultas más allá de esta isla flotante? ¿A qué se estaba enfrentando Blu en este lugar? ¿Debía considerar a Plutarch y a Fiorela como amigos o como enemigos?

Todas esas preguntas deberían ser respondidas al día siguiente…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la próxima actualización...<strong>


	12. El entrenamiento

**Capítulo 9: El entrenamiento.**

**Un mes después…**

**.-Blu-.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que llegúe a la ciudad de Amkatar. Hasta ahora todo pintaba bien, me había amigado con Plutarch, había conocido a varios soldados y había hecho bastantes amigos, incluso puedo mencionar que comenzé a llevarme bien con Fiorela, aunque para ella yo sigo siendo un mediocre de primera clase.

Ayer había hablado con Edhai, el archimago de la ciudad de Amkatar, quien me había dicho que no había manera de regresarme al mundo desde donde vine, y que en todo caso, seguiría investigando con los antiguos libros de la biblioteca ancestral, que tenía unos libros escritos hace mil años por los archimagos más poderosos.

A su vez, Plutarch me dijo que debía comenzar mi entrenamiento como soldado de la ciudad de Amkatar, ya que si no podía regresar, me tendría que quedar en este mundo como guerrero. No me gustaba la idea de tener que ir a la guerra, deseaba volver a casa lo más rápido posible, ya que en cualquier momento un nuevo enemigo aparecería.

Abrí mis ojos y emití un largo bostezo. Me sentía cansado, y hoy iniciaba mi entrenamiento.

Fiorela entró a mi choza y me obligó a levantarme gritándome que debía prepararme para el entrenamiento. La obedecí sin dudarlo.

Caminé en círculos por dos minutos, y entonces decidí ponerme la armadura de novato que Plutarch me había dado. La armadura de novato era de cuero y no protegía prácticamente nada.

Salí de la choza y me encontré con Plutarch, que revisó que la armadura esté bien ajustada.

"Muy bien" – dijo él – "Sígueme, el campo de entrenamiento está al norte"

Emprendimos un rápido vuelo de unos cinco minutos hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

Era una plataforma circular gigante con columnas de piedra a su alrededor, era algo parecido a la maravilla Stonehenge, sólo que mucho más grande.

Habían tres secciones obligatorias, una era el camuflaje, la otra era el sigilo, y la última, y la más difícil, era la supervivencia en caso de estar herido.

Habían aproximadamente otros cien novatos además de mí. También estaban varias hembras. El entrenamiento para los machos era obligatorio, sin embargo, el entrenamiento para las hembras sólo era opcional, en caso de que alguna chica quiera ir a luchar en la guerra, podría tener su oportunidad.

"El entrenamiento comenzará en unos minutos, más te vale estar en formación antes de que aparezca Bardek" – me recomendó Plutarch, y luego salió volando hacia la ciudad.

Me pregunté quién demonios era Bardek, y entonces, alguien apareció en la parte más alta de la plataforma de entrenamiento, era una armadura móvil mucho más grande que todas las otras.

La armadura móvil se quitó el casco, revelando una cabeza totalmente roja y llena de cicatrices por las guerras.

"¡Muevan el culo y fórmense, malditos haraganes!" – gritó el sujeto de rostro rojo, y todos los novatos corrieron a ponerse en formación empujándose accidentalmente. Tardamos dos minutos en ponernos en formación.

El sujeto de cara roja estaba decepcionado, y entonces comenzó a caminar frente a nosotros.

"¡Para cuando finalice el día quiero una formación en diez segundos o enviaré a sus inútiles traseros con mami de nuevo!" – gritó de forma agresiva – "¡Yo soy Bardek, el guía de entrenamiento, y hoy aprenderán lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento!"

Todos los novatos golpeamos nuestro pecho en señal de aprobación.

"¡Quiero que ustedes se conviertan en el mejor escuadrón que un ejército pueda tener, y lo conseguiré!" – gritó Bardek – "¡Quiero que estén callados, me escuchen, y lo más importante, quiero que estén firmes!" – agregó, golpeando el pecho de un novato que estaba mal formado.

Unas trompetas sonaron.

"¡Corran treinta vueltas sobre la plataforma de entrenamiento!" – exclamó Bardek, y todos los novatos comenzamos a correr, al cabo de unas quince vueltas comencé a agotarme, pero debía seguir adelante. Lentamente varios novatos caían rendidos al suelo por el cansancio, de los cien novatos, tan sólo quince completamos las treinta vueltas, y Bardek nos felicitó.

"Bien, ahora que hemos calentado, es hora de empezar, quiero que escojan parejas y entrenen combate cuerpo a cuerpo"

Mi pareja de combate cuerpo a cuerpo era un guacamayo rojo y azul llamado Chaser.

Observé a mi izquierda y vi que había una pareja de un macho y una hembra.

"¿Qué esperas?" – preguntó la hembra – "¡Atácame!"

El macho simplemente se quedó callado.

"¿Tienes miedo o qué?"

"¡Pero eres una hembra!" – exclamó el macho – "¿Por dónde te agarro?" – preguntó, y la hembra se le echó encima y lo derribó con facilidad.

Yo miro a Chaser y ambos nos reímos.

"Las chicas de tu mundo no son luchadoras, ¿verdad?" – me preguntó él.

"Mas o menos" – le contesto, recordando que Perla siempre tenía agallas para luchar contra cualquiera que amenace a sus pequeños.

"Empecemos" – dice Chaser, arrojando un golpe, yo lo esquivo y lo ataco, me esquiva con facilidad y me derriba al suelo con un movimiento rápido. Me ayudó a levantarme, a los veinte segundos me derribó de nuevo, me levanté y esta vez yo conseguí derribarlo.

La práctica cuerpo a cuerpo duró dos horas, hasta que nuevamente apareció Bardek.

"¡Suficiente!" – gritó él, y todos nos volvimos a formar – "Es hora de comenzar con las especialidades obligatorias, que son el camuflaje, que les servirá para espiar a los enemigos e incluso esconderse de amenazas, el sigilo, que los convertirá en extraordinarios asesinos, y por último, la supervivencia cuando estén heridos, que les servirá para salvar su estúpida vida"

Todos los novatos golpeamos nuestro pecho al mismo tiempo otra vez en señal de aprobación.

"Muy bien, el primer grupo irá al camuflaje, el segundo irá a sigilo y el tercero a supervivencia, al terminar la especialidad rotarán a la siguiente" – dijo Bardek – "¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!"

Por fortuna, a Chaser y a mí nos tocó la misma especialidad y las mismas rotaciones. Primero nos dirigimos al camuflaje.

El maestro de camuflaje era un guacamayo amarillo bastante avanzado en edad. Primero nos enseñó a fundirnos con la naturaleza. A Chaser y a mí nos resultó bastante sencillo. Luego nos habló de que los colores del ambiente son vitales para el camuflaje, y por último, teníamos que camuflarnos.

El maestro nos dio un ejemplo. Nos dirigió hacia unos árboles y arbustos.

"Cierren los ojos y no vean" – dijo el maestro y todos obedecimos, y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a hablar – "Ahora ábranlos"

Todos abrimos nuestro ojos y era increíble, el maestro había desaparecido.

"¿No me ven? ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ahora aquí y ahora allá!" – exclamaba en tono de broma y todos reímos. Después de treinta segundos de estar buscando al maestro nos dimos por vencidos, y el maestro abrió sus ojos, sólo podíamos ver sus ojos.

"¿Puede cerrar sus ojos de nuevo?" – le pregunté al maestro.

"Claro" – aceptó el experto, cerrando sus ojos y desapareciendo completamente.

"¡Impresionante!" – exclamó Chaser, y todos aplaudimos.

"Sólo he utilizado un poco de barro y unas cuantas hojas" – informó el maestro, quitándose todo de encima – "Ahora es su turno"

Teníamos cinco minutos para camuflarnos hasta que el maestro nos revisaba y nos daba su opinión.

Algunos eran excelentes, y otros lamentablemente eran pésimos.

Por fortuna, a mí y a Chaser se nos da bien el camuflaje.

Nuestra siguiente rotación fue el sigilo.

El maestro de sigilo era un águila, que tenía una inmensa colección de cuchillos, lo que demostraba que era un experto asesino.

Nos enseñó a movernos silenciosamente, era ideal para atacar por sorpresa a enemigos desprevenidos.

A Chaser también se le dio bien el sigilo, pero a mí no tanto, al parecer Perla tenía razón, era muy ruidoso.

La última rotación fue la supervivencia en caso de estar heridos. El maestro era un soldado médico, que nos mostraba todas las raíces medicinales y nos obligaba a memorizarnos sus nombres. Chaser era pésimo en esto de sobrevivir estando herido, pero a mí se me dio bastante sencillo.

Luego de finalizar las tres secciones obligatorias, teníamos que elegir nuestra especialidad definitiva. Habían tres: combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en donde nos enseñaban a usar espadas y escudos, el combate a distancia, donde enseñaban a usar arcos y flechas, y el arte asesino, en donde básicamente enseñaban a asesinar despiadadamente.

Chaser y yo escogimos el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como la mayoría de los novatos, la mayoría de las hembras escogieron el arte asesino y solamente unos cinco machos y dos hembras escogieron ser médicos de batalla. Me pareció algo extraño que la mayoría de las hembras eligieran ser asesinas.

"¡Todos en formación!" - ordenó Bardek, y nos formamos en diez segundos, tal y como él lo había pedido al inicio del entrenamiento.

Nos sentimos orgullosos de nosotros mismos.

"¡Mañana continuaremos el entrenamiento con unos invitados especiales!" – exclamó el guía – "¡Eso incluye a la hija del general Plutarch!"

Por un momento sentí emoción. Tal parece que Fiorela iba a estar en el campo de entrenamiento mañana, es una oportunidad ideal para poder hablar con ella y hacerle todas las preguntas que tengo. Y si tengo tiempo tal vez le pida que se quite el casco para ver su rostro, tal vez sea atractiva.

"¡No podrán volver a la ciudad hasta que su entrenamiento haya terminado!" – gritó Bardek – "¡Tendrán que arreglárselas para dormir esta noche!"

Bardek era muy inteligente. Me di cuenta que no nos permitía volver a la ciudad ya que quería que pasemos la noche en el campo de entrenamiento.

"¡Y para asegurarme de que nadie vuelva a la ciudad tendré que tomar medidas!" – exclamó Bardek, alzó sus alas y un campo de fuerza de color azul rodeó todo el campo de entrenamiento.

Me pregunté que pasaría si alguien tocase el campo de fuerza. Mi pregunta fue respondida por Bardek, quien tomo una pequeña rama y la arrojó al campo de fuerza. La pequeña rama se desintegró y yo tragué saliva.

"¿Alguna pregunta?" – dijo Bardek con tono inocente – "¿No? ¡A dormir entonces!"

Algo no iba bien, la temperatura del campo de entrenamiento comenzaba a disminuir rápidamente. El frío que hacía era brutal. Esto definitivamente era un truco de Bardek para hacernos sufrir toda la noche.

Cada vez hacía más frío, incluso el pasto comenzaba a congelarse.

"¿Qué haremos?" – le pregunté a Chaser – "Vamos a morir congelados"

"Tranquilo, ya te acostumbrarás" – me dijo él, acostándose en el pasto congelado y cubriendo su cuerpo con muchas hojas y ramas – "Ahora descansa, tal parece que mañana será un día aún más duro"

Me acuesto cerca de Chaser, me cubro con muchas hojas y ramas al igual que él, cierro mis ojos y me quedé dormido casi al instante. Había sido un día agotador y además necesito descansar el mayor tiempo posible para mañana, ya que quiero darle una muy buena impresión a la hija del general. Tal vez así pueda dar inicio a una amistad.

Mientras tanto, simplemente duermo.

* * *

><p><strong>Es algo raro, pero como ya les dije en el capítulo anterior, ya se irán acostumbrando.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima.**


	13. La carrera

**Capítulo 10: La carrera.**

**-Blu-**

Aquellos días en los que yo estaba con lo que más anhelaba y amaba ya eran bastante lejanos al día de hoy. A pesar de que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, todavía siento que nunca olvidaré uno de los momentos más importantes de toda mi vida.

"¿Perla, te gustaría casarte conmigo?" – le pregunté a mi novia, arrodillándome frente a ella y ofreciéndole aquella hermosa flor.

"Blu, dijiste las palabras mágicas" – contestó sonriendo mucho y tomando flor – "Me encantaría ser tu esposa" – agregó colocándosela en la cabeza.

No sabía que hacer a continuación, pero por suerte Perla había tomado el inicio besándome con pasión. Aquella noche fuimos a nuestro nuevo nido y unimos permanentemente nuestro vínculo.

"Perla, estaremos juntos para siempre" – le dije.

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe…" – susurró ella.

"¡Soldado Blu!" – gritó alguien.

"¿Soldado? ¿Qué soldado?" – me pregunté.

"¡Arriba, es hora de levantarse!"

Abrí mis ojos para descubrir un cielo lleno de nubes. Hacía un frío letal. Miré a mi izquierda y veo que hay una armadura móvil observándome.

"¡Prepárate para seguir el entrenamiento!" – me grita, y por su voz me doy cuenta de que es Fiorela. Bardek no mentía, ella ha venido a observar a los novatos.

Me pongo de pie y miro a mi izquierda. Chaser no está ahí, ya debe de haberse levantado. Entonces miro hacia mi derecha y veo que todos están formados excepto yo. Se ríen de mí, a excepción Chaser y Bardek, quienes siguen serios.

"¡Silencio!" – grita Bardek con toda la fuerza de su garganta, y algunos novatos se sobresaltan por el susto.

Fiorela me agarra de la cabeza, me levanta bruscamente y me empuja hacia la formación. Bueno, debo admitir que no fue mi mejor impresión.

Bardek levantó sus alas metálicas y el campo de fuerza azul desapareció.

"¡Hora de entrenar!" – exclamó él.

Para el día de hoy los encargados del entrenamiento han preparado una inmensa pista de obstáculos con diez pasillos.

Nos ordenan en diez filas. Como somos cien novatos, son diez novatos por cada fila, y cada fila tiene que atravesar uno de los diez pasillos.

"Primero tendrán que pasar esta pista de obstáculos, pero tengan cuidado, si no prestan atención podrían resultar heridos" – nos dice Bardek – "Así que estén atentos, ya que no quiero cargar con sus traseros hasta la enfermería"

Los novatos, como antigua tradición, golpeamos nuestros pechos en señal de aprobación.

"¡Ah, casi se me olvidaba!" – agrega él – "¡El primero que llegue al final de la carrera tendrá el honor de entrenar con la hija del general!"

Me emocioné bastante al escuchar eso al igual que los demás novatos machos, y las novatas hembras se miran celosas entre ellas.

"Espero que pueda entrenar con la hermosa hija del general" – me susurra Chaser, riendo.

"¿Ya le has visto la cara?" – le pregunté – "Pensé que nunca se quitaba el casco"

"En realidad nunca se lo quitó en toda su vida, pero seguramente es muy bonita" – me contesta.

"O será tan horrible que no se quita el casco para ocultar su rostro" – comenté, y nos reímos.

"¡Muy bien, en tres… dos… uno!" – contó Bardek, y luego una esfera de fuego iluminó el cielo seguido por el sonido de una explosión – "¡A correr!"

Todos los novatos nos bajamos de nuestras plataformas y empezamos a correr hacia los pasillos, que están unos trescientos metros por delante de nosotros.

Faltando unos cien metros, el piso comienza a volverse resbaloso, y muchos se caen de bruces al suelo, incluyéndome a mí y a Chaser.

"¡Recuerden que el equilibrio durante la batalla es muy importante!" – grita Bardek.

Me pongo de pie y ayudo a Chaser a levantarse, y ambos nos apresuramos a alcanzar a nuestra fila, que estaba un poco adelantada.

Miro a Fiorela de reojo, y me vuelvo a caer, y me doy cuenta de que se está riendo. Sí, definitivamente no es mi mejor impresión.

Me levanto de un salto y sigo corriendo siguiendo a los novatos de mi fila.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro pasillo, somos la tercera fila en llegar.

Uno de los novatos se apresura a abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo un rayo de luz viene de frente y lo golpea, mandándolo a volar más allá de la plataforma desde donde empezamos la carrera.

Nos miramos entre nosotros, definitivamente aterrados.

"¡En una batalla, si tienen miedo morirán!" – exclamó Bardek, cuya voz resonaba por el aire.

Un novato entra en el pasillo y palpa el duro suelo con una de sus patas, al parecer no hay peligro. Entramos los nueve que quedamos.

Damos unos lentos pasos, hasta que comenzamos a caminar más rápido.

"¡Shhh!" – chistó Chaser – "Escuchen"

"¿Escuchar qué?" – le pregunto, y entonces una compuerta se abre por debajo de nosotros y nos caemos. Nos apresuramos a volar hacia arriba antes de que la compuerta se cierre y lo conseguimos, a excepción de otro compañero que se ha quedado atrapado ahí abajo.

Caminamos durante dos minutos sin perdernos por este laberinto, y entonces vemos un largo corredor, quizás de unos quinientos metros, que, pensándolo bien, debe de ser la salida, y que también debe tener trampas por todas partes.

Caminos diez metros, y entonces vemos unos agujeros en la pared, de las cuales sobresalen unas cabezas de metal. Son flechas.

Chaser agarra una piedra y la arroja hacia adelante, y de las paredes se disparan decenas de flechas.

A continuación agarra una hoja y la arroja, y esta vez no pasó nada.

"Ya entiendo" – dice él – "Tenemos que ser sigilosos, como en las especialidades de las rotaciones de ayer" – agrega, y todos lo felicitamos.

Caminamos lentamente entre los agujeros de la pared cuidando de que nuestras patas no hicieran ruido, o de que nos tropezáramos con algo.

Miro hacia adelante, y veo que hay piedras candentes en el suelo.

"Bardek, eres un desgraciado" – murmuré, y comenzamos a caminar sobre las piedras calientes, conteniendo los chillidos de dolor y ardor.

Pasamos treinta segundos de intenso dolor hasta que terminamos de pasar la sección de la trampa de flechas.

Nos sentamos en el suelo a acariciar nuestras patas, que se habían ganado varias ampollas.

"Hemos sido rápidos" – comenta Chaser – "Debemos estar en primer lugar, no creo que las demás filas hayan descubierto la forma de pasar todavía, más vale darnos prisa"

Nos ponemos de pie y caminamos de nuevo. Deben faltar trescientos metros.

"Recuerdo que Bardek dijo que podríamos resultar heridos, no que podríamos morir" – murmuré.

"Ya sabes como es Bardek, está loco" – dice Chaser – "Vayamos un poco más rápido"

Aceleramos el paso, y entonces comenzamos a temblar.

"¿Qué es esto?" – pregunta uno de los novatos.

"Una trampa" – le contesto, como si fuera obvio.

El suelo comienza a resquebrajarse y a caerse, revelando un precipicio lleno de espinas enormes. De arriba cae un inmenso chorro de agua, mojando nuestras alas e impidiéndonos volar.

"Es simple, si te caes, mueres" – dice Chaser, y comenzamos a caminar por el angosto pedazo de suelo que ha quedado. El agua ha provocado que se vuelva algo resbaloso.

Caminamos con mucho cuidado, y cuando estoy por decir algo, una chica se resbala y cae al precipicio con espinas.

Chaser, como si se tratara de un héroe o algo así, se arroja al precipicio detrás de ella.

"¡Blu, sujeta mis patas!" – me grita, y yo me tiro al suelo y lo sujeto justo a tiempo – "¡La tengo, súbannos ahora!"

Entre todos comenzamos a subir a Chaser y a la desafortunada chica.

"¿Estás bien?" – le preguntó Chaser a la hembra, que era amarilla y verde.

"Sí, gracias por salvarme" – dice ella, poniéndose de pie.

"Vale, sigamos" – digo yo, y en cuestión de minutos terminamos el recorrido del precipicio.

"¡Miren, ya casi llegamos!" – exclamó Chaser, y es ahí cuando otro rayo de luz viene desde adelante y lo golpea.

"¡Chaser!" – exclamaron todos, viendo como nuestro compañero salía volando cientos de metros hacia el horizonte.

Miramos hacia adelante, el resto del camino parece estar despejado. Damos unos pasos, y por detrás nuestro viene una inmensa ola de agua.

"¡Corran!" – exclamé, y salimos corriendo. En el suelo hay unas vainas, que, al pisarlas, se te atascan las patas en el piso.

Corremos a toda velocidad, y dos compañeros de nuestra fila caen atascados.

Llegamos al final del pasillo y abrimos otra puerta, revelando un pasillo aún más grande.

"¿Acaso esta cosa nunca termina?" – le pregunté a mi grupo, y entonces recordé que no había cerrado la puerta. Miro hacia atrás y veo que la ola ya casi nos alcanza, así que de un fuerte portazo la cierro justo a tiempo.

Al final de este gran pasillo hay una puerta brillante, es la salida definitiva.

Caminamos lentamente y atentos a nuevas trampas, y es entonces cuando vemos las otras nueve filas de novatos, que obviamente también han perdido compañeros.

"¡Rápido!" – grito, y todos salimos corriendo con todas nuestras fuerzas hacia la puerta final.

Las otras filas también nos persiguen y nos atacan.

Un novato contrincante me alcanza y se aferra de mis alas, tirándome con brutalidad al suelo, pero yo respondo rápidamente propinándole una patada en el rostro. Me pongo de pie, y derribo a otro novato que se acercaba a atacarme.

Mis alas siguen mojadas, pero entonces veo que a mi izquierda hay una antorcha. Rápidamente acerco mis alas a las llamas para secármelas y poder volar. A los diez segundos estoy listo, abro mis alas y comienzo a batirlas. Estoy volando lo más rápido que puedo, ya voy en primer lugar de nuevo.

Aterrizo a diez centímetros de la puerta brillante y miro hacia atrás. Hay una inmensa batalla entre todas las filas, se suponía que esto solo era entrenamiento, no un combate real, ya que veo varios cuerpos sangrando en el piso.

Por fin me decido, me acercó los últimos diez centímetros y abro la puerta de una patada. Del otro lado estaban Fiorela y Bardek.

"¿Tú?" – preguntó Fiorela con tono enojado – "¿Tú llegaste primero?"

"¡Increíble!" – exclamó Bardek – "¡Eres muy inteligente, nadie se ha dado cuenta de que había puesto esa antorcha para que puedan volar, eres único, soldado Blu!"

"¡Pero no es justo!" – se quejó Fiorela.

"¿Por qué no es justo?" – preguntó Bardek.

"¡Porque sólo él volaba!" – respondió con ira.

"¡Eso indica de que es mucho más listo que los demás!" – me defendió.

* * *

><p>Ya pasaron cuatro horas desde la carrera. Me encuentro descansando en el nuevo campamento que hemos construido.<p>

Me la paso pensando en la actitud de Fiorela, al parecer no se siente a gusto cuando me tiene cerca. Quizás le caiga mal, o muy mal. Es como cuando conocí a Perla, pero mucho peor.

"Te felicito" – me dicen por atrás, así que me doy vuelta y veo a Plutarch.

"Gracias" – le respondí – "No fue fácil, pero aquí estoy"

"Tu amigo, Chaser, está en la enfermería junto con los demás novatos de todos los grupos que resultaron heridos"

"¿Está bien?" – le pregunté, preocupado.

"Vivirá" – me contesta.

"¿No ha muerto nadie en el entrenamiento, verdad?"

"No, por suerte" – me contesta – "Ya he regañado a Bardek por lo duro que fue al diseñar las trampas de los pasillos, no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar"

Hablamos por otros cinco minutos, nos despedimos y yo voy a ver a Chaser en la enfermería, que estaba al lado de las tiendas del campamento de los novatos. A la derecha del campamento de los novatos está el campamento de los soldados reales, cuyo comandante se llama Seg.

Localizo a Chaser rápidamente, está recostado en una camilla con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente inconsciente. A su lado hay una chica mirándolo atentamente, es la chica a la que Chaser salvó cuando cayó al precipicio de las espinas.

"Hola" – la saludo, y me acerco un poco.

"Hola, ¿tú eres el ganador verdad?"

"Así es"

"¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento con la hija del general?"

"Fue aburrido, para ser sincero"

En ese instante Chaser abre los ojos.

"¿Quién ganó? ¿Murió alguien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" – preguntó sobresaltándose.

"¡Tranquilo, todo está bien!" – exclamó la chica – "Tienes al ganador frente a ti" - agregó señalándome.

"¡Oh, Blu, has ganado, te felicito!"

"No podía haberlo hecho sin ti" – comento con modestia, porque en parte era verdad.

"¿Y tú estás bien?" – le preguntó Chaser a la chica.

"Sí, algo cansada, pero en general bien" – le contesta – "Yo me llamo Ayla, por cierto"

"Yo soy Chaser, y él es Blu"

Hablamos durante un rato más, hasta que Bardek nos ordenó que vayaramos a descansar.

Me acuesto en el mismo lugar que ayer, sólo que esta vez estaba dentro de mi tienda.

Comenzó a hacer frío, y me pregunté si Chaser y Ayla estarían bien en la enfermería, quizás tengan frío, pero entonces recuerdo que Plutarch estará por aquí esta noche, así que estarán en buenas manos.

Asomo mi cabeza a la entrada de la tienda y veo como el campo de fuerza azul rodea el campamento otra vez.

Otro día había terminado...

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo...<strong>

**Bueno, he estado explorando todos los Fics de la sección de Rio y veo que soy el único con un Fic tan raro como éste, por eso díganme si les agrada o no.**

**Hasta la próxima...**


	14. El aviso de la guerra

**Capítulo 11: El aviso de la guerra.**

**-Blu-**

El sol de este mundo mágico se elevó por encima de la ciudad de Amkatar para poco después iluminar el campamento de entrenamiento.

"¡Arriba todos!" – gritó Bardek, entrando en cada tienda para despertar bruscamente a los novatos perezosos.

Por mi parte no tengo ni siquiera un poco de ganas de mover una pluma.

"¡Arriba, soldado Blu!" – me grita.

"No quiero…" – murmuré, y me aferré a mi manta.

"¿No quieres? ¡La hija del general te está esperando!"

"¿Fiorela?" – le pregunto, e inmediatamente me pongo de pie.

"Buf… tienes un aspecto terrible…" – opina Bardek.

"Casi no pude dormir anoche" – respondí bostezando.

"Ve a lavarte la cara, debes dar una buena impresión, ya que hoy designarán las próximas zonas de combate" – me informa.

"No te entiendo" – le digo – "¿Zonas de combate?"

"No puedo creer que todavía no lo sepas"

"¿Saber qué?"

"¡La guerra no ha terminado!"

Se me congelan las plumas y tragó mucha saliva. Voy a ir a la guerra, en donde me espera una muerte segura.

"¿Gu-Guerra?" – le pregunto, incrédulo – "¡Pero pensé que el ejército de Plutarch había acabado con los enemigos!"

"Sólo lo dijo para mantener la situación de la ciudad bajo control" – me contesta Bardek – "El ejército de Plutarch fue exterminado, sólo ha vuelto él con vida"

"Maldito seas, Plutarch" – murmuré.

"Te darán más información luego, ahora ve a entrenar, la hija de Plutarch te espera en la plataforma"

"A la orden" – contesto, salgo de mi tienda y veo como el campo de fuerza azul se desvanece.

Cerca del campamento hay un pequeño arroyo, así que me acerco para lavarme la cara para y despertarme un poco más. Me encuentro con la sorpresa de que unas hembras se están duchando, esto definitivamente es un espectáculo, pero no puedo concentrarme en espiar a unas hembras bañándose, ya que tengo una guerra esperándome.

Me levanto y me voy.

Me acerco al comedor del campamento, en donde nos sirven un frío desayuno de una comida parecida a unos cereales. Esto está pegajoso y tiene aspecto desagradable. Me niego a comerme esto.

"Te darán energía" – me dice Chaser, sentándose a mi lado junto con Ayla.

"Hola, Ayla" – la saludo.

"Hola"

"¿Se han enterado de las novedades?" – le pregunto a ambos.

"Iremos a la guerra, ¿verdad?" – pregunta Ayla, su tono revelaba un evidente miedo. Y a decir verdad, ¿quién no lo tiene ahora?

"Esto es una locura" – murmuré – "Si el enemigo ha exterminado a las tropas de Plutarch harán lo mismo con nosotros"

Agarro algo parecido a una cuchara, la introduzco en este asqueroso platillo y me llevo un bocado al pico. Tiene un sabor horrible, como si se tratara de queso con huevos podridos, pero peor. Sin embargo, al tragarlo, mi sueño y mi cansancio han desaparecido.

"Me siento como nuevo" – comenté – "Esto sabe horrible, pero funciona bien"

"Me alegra que te gustara el efecto" – dice Chaser – "Cómete un plato entero de esas cosas y tendrás más fuerza que el general Plutarch" – agrega, y entonces se lleva un bocado a la garganta y hace fuerza con sus alas, mostrando una gran musculatura. Ayla lo observa con interés.

"Vale, tranquilos" – dice Bardek, apareciendo de la nada – "No están en la liga de súper héroes, así que cómanse todo eso y luego vayan a la plataforma a patear traseros de otros novatos, hoy es día de campo de batalla libre"

"¿Campo de batalla libre?" – pregunto sin entender.

"Todos contra todos" – me contesta Ayla – "Es la parte más divertida del entrenamiento"

"Si con divertido te refieres a matarnos entre nosotros, entonces estás loca" – le digo, y Chaser se ríe.

"Tranquilo, solo tienes que evitar que te maten"

Me llevo otro bocado de esos asquerosos vegetales a la garganta, y entonces suena un silbato, y aparecen unas grandes armaduras móviles.

"El desayuno de los novatos ha terminado, es el turno de los soldados" – nos dice Ayla, y un soldado la aparta de un fuerte empujón.

"Oye, déjala tranquila" – le dice Chaser, poniéndose de pie frente a él. El soldado es mucho más grande.

"¿O qué harás?" – su voz es gruesa.

Chaser se queda en silencio.

"Lo suponía, unos principiantes como ustedes todavía no tienen el valor suficiente como para ir a la guerra" – dice el soldado – "Jefe Bardek, por favor, no los envíe al campo de batalla antes de terminar su entrenamiento, morirán todos"

"No tengo elección" – contesta Bardek – "Son órdenes directas de Kalshutein"

¿Kalshutein? ¿La armadura móvil que estuvo presente en la batalla en el barco? No puedo creerlo, Kalshutein sigue vivo, pensé que había muerto al ser absorbido por ese tornado de fuego.

Bardek nos ordena que vayamos a prepararnos para el campo de batalla libre, pero justo en ese instante, un fuertísimo relámpago hace temblar a todos.

"Maldición, creo que tendremos que cancelar la actividad de hoy" – dice Bardek – "Iré a hablar con Plutarch, ya vuelvo"

Chaser, Ayla y yo observamos a Bardek alejándose.

"¿Por qué no lo seguimos?" – propone Chaser.

"¿Seguirlo?" – le pregunta Ayla, confundida – "¿Para qué?"

"Quizás podamos averiguar algo de la guerra" – dice, y entonces aceptamos.

Seguimos a Bardek hasta unas escaleras que van por dentro de la tierra. La bajamos con cuidado y lo seguimos por varios pasillos oscuros hasta llegar a uno muy largo que tenía una gran puerta al fondo. Por alguna razón estaba lleno de guardias.

Bardek camina entre ellos y entra a aquella sala.

"No podemos pasar entre esos guardias" – dice Chaser – "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Tú eres el de los planes" – responde Ayla – "Piensa en algo"

Chaser mira hacia todos lados, en silencio y con su mirada atenta.

"Tengo una idea" – dice él – "Pero no les gustará, menos a ti, Ayla"

"¿Por qué?" – le pregunta ella.

"¿Ves a ese guardia de allá?" – le preguntó Chaser, señalando un gran guardia que estaba cerca de nosotros.

"Sí" – responde Ayla.

"Tienes que usar tus encantos femeninos para atraerlo, cuando eso pase, lo emboscaremos y le quitaremos su armadura y sus armas para entrar a esa sala"

"¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?" – le pregunta ella, obviamente enojada.

"No creo que a un macho le atraiga otro macho" – le contesta él.

"A menos que el guardia sea gay" – digo yo, y nos reímos lo suficiente como para que las cabezas de todos los guardias giren hacia donde estamos nosotros. Nos escondemos justo a tiempo.

"Vale, primera regla, prohibido hacer ruido" – dice Chaser – "Ayla, tu turno"

"Vale, pero no vean lo que haré" – dice ella, entonces se pone de pie y emite un silbido seductor varias veces hasta que el guardias la escucha.

Chaser y yo nos asomamos a ver que es lo que estaba pasando, y vemos como Ayla se despoja de su armadura con unos movimientos muy sensuales, dejando ver su cuerpo. Sin duda es muy atractiva.

"Amigo, creo que estoy enamorado" – me dice Chaser – "Sólo mira eso…" – agrega, señalando el cuerpo de Ayla, quien ahora estaba charlando con el guardia.

"¿Y cómo dices que te llamas?" – le preguntó Ayla al guardia – "Seguramente alguien guapo como tú tiene un gran nombre" – agrega, moviendo su cola de izquierda a derecha.

Chaser sigue con su mirada el sensual movimiento de la cola de Ayla sin parar.

"Eres patético" – murmuré.

"¿Es tan obvio que me tiene hipnotizado con su belleza?" – me pregunta Chaser.

"¿Te soy sincero? Eres muy obvio, trata de no mirarla tanto, se dará cuenta"

Chaser y yo nos hacíamos la misma pregunta, ¿cómo una hembra tan atractiva como Ayla podía ir a la guerra? Es decir, tendría que quedarse aquí. Que yo sepa nunca he escuchado que las mujeres vayan a la guerra, sólo iban para curar a los heridos y todas esas cosas, pero nunca al campo de batalla.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue inesperado. El guardia agarró a Ayla y la presionó contra la pared. La puso de espaldas y le levantó la cola, aparentemente para mirarle la parte íntima. Ella nos mira con rabia y es obvio que pide ayuda.

Chaser es el primero que se pone de pie, y de un rápido movimiento taclea al guardia. Ahora es mi turno, voy corriendo y me arrojo sobre el guardia, aplastándolo, aunque creo que por lo gruesa que es su armadura no ha sentido nada. Mis sospechas se cumplen cuando el guardia se pone de pie y desenvaina dos enormes espadas. Ayla se le acerca y aparenta querer besarlo, pero lo engaña y le propina una patada en la entrepierna. ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió eso?

"La próxima vez irás tú" – le dice Ayla a Chaser.

Ambos nos damos vuelva y evitamos mirar a Ayla mientras ésta se pone su armadura de nuevo.

"¿Quién se disfrazara para entrar a la sala?" - pregunta Chaser.

"Yo enamoré al guardia, yo voy" – dice Ayla, quien se vuelve a quitar su armadura y ahora se pone la del guardia, que le queda muy grande – "Con suerte no lo notarán" – agrega, poniéndose el casco del guardia, que sólo deja su pico a la vista además de las ranuras de los ojos.

Asomamos nuestras cabezas y vemos como Ayla da unos largos y torpes pasos. Los otros guardias la miran y se ríen.

"¿Realmente estás enamorado de ella?" – le pregunto a Chaser, y él me mira.

"¿Y tú qué crees?" – me dice – "¿Has visto su rostro y sus piernas? Son una obra maestra"

Miramos hacia el pasillo de nuevo, Ayla se acerca a la puerta, pero de repente se abre y aparece a Bardek, quien agarra a Ayla del cuello y le quita el casco, luego se la lleva hacia el interior de la sala.

"¡Ayla!" – grita Chaser, y todos los guardias giran sus cabezas hacia nosotros.

"Eres un genio" – le digo a Chaser – "Estamos fritos"

Los guardias desenvainan unas enormes espadas y nos persiguen. Chaser agarra las dos espadas del guardia emboscado y me arroja una.

"¡Prepárate!" – me grita.

"¡Pero no quiero matar a nadie!" – exclamo yo.

"¡Lastímalos un poco, pero no los mates!"

Un guardia se abalanza sobre Chaser, pero él da un giro sobre sí mismo, liberándose, y luego le provoca un corte con su espada.

Yo intento hacer lo mismo, pero salió terrible.

Un guardia me da un fuertísimo golpe con su escudo y caigo de bruces al suelo.

Creo que la única forma de escapar de esto es volar, así que bato mis alas y me elevo en el aire. Un guardia me arroja una lanza que casi me arranca la cabeza. No, volar no es la mejor idea, así que aterrizo sobre un guardia, cuyo casco estaba muy mal diseñado, ya que le araño todo el rostro.

Nos arrinconan en una esquina, y más de veinte espadas y lanzas están a un centímetros de nuestras cabezas.

"¡Detengan esta locura!" – grita la voz de Bardek – "¡Bajen sus armas!"

"Bardek al rescate" – murmura Chaser.

"¡Y ustedes dos, par de locos, están en problemas!" – agrega el jefe, señalándonos a nosotros.

Bardek nos agarra con sus alas metálicas y nos levanta a los dos en el aire sin problemas. Nos arrastra hacia el largo pasillo de la sala en la que Ayla fue atrapada.

"Esperen aquí" – nos dice, y luego entra en la misteriosa sala de nuevo.

Esperamos unos cinco minutos, y entonces la puerta se abre y sale Ayla con una expresión horrible.

"¿Estás bien?" – Chaser se apresura a preguntar – "¿Te lastimaron?"

"Sólo una gran reprimenda por parte de Bardek y Plutarch" – contesta ella – "Adiós, chicos, los veo en el campamento"

Ayla se marcha, y Chaser insiste en seguirla.

"Si tanto la quieres, pues ve con ella" – le digo.

"Es que Bardek dijo que esperáramos aquí" – me contesta, y en ese instante la puerta vuelve a abrirse y aparece Bardek.

"Pueden irse, muchachos" – nos dice – "He convencido a Plutarch de que se ahorre el trabajo de darles una reprimenda"

Nos marchamos hacia la superficie de nuevo.

Debido a la tormenta que está azotando el campamento, lo único que hacemos hoy es charlar entre nosotros. Unas pequeñas vacaciones en mi opinión.

Ya es de noche cuando Ayla, Chaser y yo nos acercamos al comedor a recoger nuestra porción nocturna.

Los tres nos sentamos en una mesa muy alejados de la puerta, ya que por ahí entraba mucho frío.

"¿Qué te dijo Plutarch?" – le preguntó Chaser a Ayla.

"Que no lo volviera a hacer, eso fue todo"

En ese instante, puedo ver que una armadura móvil se acerca lentamente a nosotros.

"¿Me puedo sentar aquí?" – su voz es la de Fiorela.

"Claro" – le dice Chaser.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – le pregunto yo – "Pensé que cenarías con tu padre"

"Está muy ocupado, tiene varias reuniones sobre la guerra y todas esas cosas" – me contesta, sentándose a mi lado.

"No sé si debería preguntarte esto, pero… ¿nunca te has quitado tu casco?" – le pregunta Chaser, y Fiorela lo mira. No puedo ver la expresión de su cara, pero seguramente debe de estar enojada.

"Sólo para ducharme…" – murmura ella, y nos reímos.

Un momento… Aquello significa que la única forma de ver el rostro de Fiorela es observarla mientras se ducha. Genial, irónicamente.

"Por cierto, ayer me diste una buena pelea" – me dice Fiorela – "Seguramente serás un gran soldado"

"Gracias, sólo hacía lo que podía"

Charlamos un rato más, hasta que aparecen Bardek y Plutarch informándonos que el enemigo está atacando desde el norte y el sur.

"En un mes terminarán su entrenamiento e irán a la matanza" – nos dice Bardek, y luego se va junto a Plutarch.

Nos despedimos, Chaser acompaña a Ayla a su tienda y Fiorela se va con su padre.

Una vez más observo como el campo de fuerza azul nos encierra otra vez, y mi peor miedo se ha cumplido, voy a la guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la próxima actualización...<strong>


	15. Los ojos

**Capítulo 12: Los ojos.**

**-Blu-**

Perla… Perla… Perla…

Que hermoso sueño estoy teniendo… amo dormir…

Perla… Perla… Fiorela…

Un momento, ¿Fiorela?

"Blu…" – susurra una voz femenina – "Es el momento de elegir…"

Me empieza a doler la cabeza.

"Elige correctamente…"

Fiorela… Fiorela… ¡NO! ¡Perla!

"Es tarde…" – me dice la voz femenina, y entonces el cuerpo de Perla se prende fuego y se desvanece lentamente dejando a Fiorela frente a mí.

No lo entiendo… no amo a Fiorela… es decir, ni siquiera sé como es, ¿cómo puedo amar a alguien si ni siquiera puedo verle el rostro?

"Nunca podrás salvarla…" – susurra la voz femenina.

¿Salvar? ¿Salvar a quién? Que interesante pregunta.

Abrí mis ojos bruscamente y me levanté de un salto.

"¿Estás bien?" – me pregunta alguien. Me doy vuelta y veo a Chaser.

"Sí… sólo he tenido una pesadilla muy… rara…" – contesté y me senté sobre una improvisada silla.

"Nunca me dijiste que tenías novia en tu mundo" – me dice Chaser, tomando asiento junto a mí.

"No es mi novia, es mi esposa" – lo corregí.

"Ah…" – murmura él – "Pensaba que estabas interesado en Ayla"

"¿Ayla? Ni lo creas" – le dije – "Es bonita, pero eso es todo"

"Uf… menos mal, porque si estuvieras interesado en ella tendría que patearte el trasero" – me dice en tono de broma, y nos reímos con ganas.

Miro por la entrada de mi tienda, como era de esperar, afuera estaba todo congelado, el típico truco de Bardek para hacernos sufrir antes de ir a la matanza. El pasto está cubierto de una gruesa capa blanca de nieve, mientras que los copos siguen cayendo. Miro con atención la parte superior del campo de fuerza azul, y veo que los copos caen desde allí, deduzco que son generados en esa zona.

"Necesito caminar para despejar mi mente" – le digo a Chaser.

"Vale, pero ten cuidado" – me dice él.

Me pongo mi armadura de novato y luego me cubro con unos raros y pesados abrigos. Salgo afuera y el helado viento me congela algunas plumas. Me estremecí de frío y me encogí un poco para intentar mantener todo el calor posible.

Doy rápidos y cortos pasos en la nieve.

Volviendo al tema principal… ¿qué clase de pesadilla fue esa? ¿Por qué la tengo justo ahora cuando falta tan sólo un mes para ir a la matanza? ¿De quién era esa voz? No pude reconocerla.

Miro hacia adelante, y una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado me lastima los ojos, así que bajé la mirada inmediatamente. Camino un rato más, hasta que empiezo a sentir calor, así que vuelvo a mirar hacia adelante y veo que en el campo de fuerza azul hay un agujero lo suficientemente grande para escapar.

"¿Estás loco?" – me pregunta Chaser.

"¿Me has estado siguiendo?" – le digo – "¿Me estás espiando?"

"Te he notado algo raro estos días" – me contesta – "Hablas dormido y dices cosas muy extrañas"

No me había dado cuenta de que también había tenido pesadillas los últimos días.

"No puedo hablar de eso" – le digo, y me acerco al agujero.

"Bardek te hará pedazos si se entera que escapaste" – me dice Chaser con un evidente tono de preocupación – "¿Quién me ayudará a enamorar a Ayla si tú ya no estás aquí?"

"Tendrás que arreglártelas solo" – le contesto, y entonces me muevo a través del agujero, el campo de fuerza es muy grueso, quizás de un metro de grosor – "Por cierto, creo que hacen bonita pareja"

Afuera del campo de fuerza hace un calor sofocante, eso comprueba mi teoría, el mundo congelado sólo está dentro del campo de fuerza de Bardek.

Me despejo rápidamente de mis abrigos. Camino un rato entre los árboles que tocan las nubes.

"¡No puede ser!" – exclamé – "¡No puedo amarla, es decir, ni siquiera sé qué es y cómo es!"

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos llegué a un pequeño lago. Tomé un poco de agua, y entonces escucho un ruido de pasos. Me arrojé hacia unos arbustos. Al asomar la cabeza para ver de qué se trata, y entonces veo una armadura móvil entrando al agua.

Siento la necesidad de acercarme y preguntarle quién es, pero me da la sospecha de que se trata de un importante soldado de Bardek, quien le informará del delito que he cometido: escapar del campamento.

Observo atentamente desde mi escondite lo que está sucediendo, la armadura móvil levanta sus alas y se eleva en el aire sin siquiera batirlas y un rayo lunar la ilumina con fuerza.

Se queda allí unos cinco minutos, hasta que finalmente empieza a descender de nuevo hacia el agua. Deja escapar un suspiro.

Escucho un suave ruido y me doy vuelta para ver si alguien está acechándome, al no ver a nadie vuelvo a mirar hacia el lago y veo que la armadura saca un cuchillo y me lo arroja, me da en el pecho, y ésta inútil armadura de cuero me ha salvado la vida, ya que el cuchillo se queda clavado en él. Si salgo con vida de esto felicitaré a Bardek y a Plutarch por el diseño de estas armaduras.

"¿Quién eres?" – me grita la armadura, tiene una voz extremadamente gruesa, y desenvaina una de sus dos espadas dejándola a un milímetro de mi cuello – "¿No sabes que espiar a las chicas cuando están en medio de un baño es de mala educación?" – agrega, presionando el arma contra mi carne, provocando que me salga un poco de sangre.

"Lo siento…" – murmuré, y contuve mis ganas de gritar por ayuda – "Sólo me pasaba por aquí y vi lo que estabas haciendo"

"¿Viste lo que estaba haciendo?" – me pregunta, y a la mitad de esa frase su voz gruesa se hace femenina, debía estar bajo un hechizo o algo así – "Ni una palabra de esto, ¿vale?"

"¿Fiorela?" – le digo – "¿Eres tú?"

Ella vuelve a envainar su espada, y me da la espalda.

"¿Qué hacías espiándome?" – me preguntó, cruzando sus alas metálicas – "Es decir, ¿qué pretendías?"

"Ya te lo dije, sólo me pasaba por aquí y te encontré haciendo ese truco mágico" – contesté, y ella da media vuelta bruscamente.

"¡Primero que nada, no es un truco, es un ritual!" – me grita – "¡Y segundo, mi padre se enterará de que escapaste del campamento sin permiso!"

"Hora de hacer negocios" – murmuré.

"¿Negocios? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Éste es el trato, yo no le digo a nadie de tu truco mágico"

"Ritual" – me corrige.

"Vale, ritual, y tú no le dices a nadie sobre mi escape" – le dije, y estiré mi ala hacia ella – "¿Hecho?"

Me doy cuenta de que al principio duda mucho, pero al final estrecha su ala metálica con la mía.

"Me alegra que los negocios hayan sido exitosos" – le dije, y ella se ríe.

Fiorela se sienta en la orilla y me observa con atención.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?" – le pregunto, y arrugo mi cara, provocando que se ría.

"Sabes… a pesar de que en un mes iremos a la guerra…"

"¿Irás a la guerra?" – la interrumpí groseramente – "¡Pero eres la hija del general!"

"¿Y qué hay con eso?" – me pregunta – "Las chicas también tenemos nuestra oportunidad de luchar, y no pienso desaprovecharla"

"Vale… ¿qué ibas diciendo?" – le dije, y me senté a su lado.

"Que a pesar de que iremos a la guerra en un mes siempre me acordaré de ti cuando esté en el campo de batalla"

"No te entiendo…" – le digo, y contengo mi rubor.

"Te considero como un amigo" – me dice – "¿Eres mi amigo, verdad?"

Con lo que me acaba de preguntar me doy cuenta de que Fiorela no tiene muchos amigos. Y claro, con su actitud tan dura y algo pesimista, ¿quién querría ser su amigo?

No considero a Fiorela como una amiga, más bien como una conocida, pero no puedo negarle el hecho de que cuando su actitud dura y hostil está ausente es muy placentero disfrutar de su compañía.

"Claro que soy tu amigo, si tú quieres" – le contesto, y ella sonríe.

"No tengo muchos amigos" – me dice – "Soy algo solitaria"

"Tranquila, en mi mundo yo era igual hasta que un día decidí abrirme un poco, y créeme, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho" – le digo en respuesta.

"Bonito consejo" – dice – "Recuerdo que tu amigo me había pedido que me quitara el casco"

"¿Chaser?" – le pregunto – "Es algo torpe, no le hagas caso, no es necesario que te lo quites"

"Pero quiero hacerlo, por lo menos una vez" – me dice.

"¿A qué te refieres con una vez?" – le pregunto – "¿Acaso nunca te has quitado el casco?"

"Lo tengo prohibido" – me dice.

"¿Por qué?" – no sabía que existiera una ley que prohíba quitarte un casco.

Fiorela no me contesta, simplemente levanta sus alas metálicas y quita el seguro de su casco, que por lo que veo tiene un inmenso blindaje al igual que su armadura.

"¿Estás listo?" – me pregunta.

"Pues por mí, adelante" – le digo, y entonces su casco se eleva en el aire, revelando un rostro azul, a excepción por su pico marrón, en la parte occipital de su cabeza (la parte de atrás del cráneo) se elevan siete plumas levemente curvadas hacia abajo, dos en la derecha, dos en la izquierda y tres en el centro. Le echo un vistazo a su sonrisa, es igual a la de Perla. Dirijo mi mirada levemente hacia arriba para encontrarme con unos exóticos y atrapantes ojos violetas muy bien cuidados y arreglados. El rostro de Fiorela r0esultó ser una hermosa obra maestra, no puedo esperar a ver el resto de su cuerpo, debe ser muy atractiva.

Me quedo mirándola a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que me empieza a doler la cabeza. Trato de contenerlo, pero entonces comienza a dolerme más y me empiezan a sangrar los ojos.

"¡No me mires!" – gritó ella – "¡Por eso no me permiten quitarme el casco!"

"¿Matas con los ojos?" – le pregunto, limpiándome la sangre de mi cara – "¿Y para qué tienes dos espadas?"

"Estoy maldecida" – me dice, poniéndose el casco de nuevo.

"¿Quién y por qué?" – le pregunté.

"No puedo hablar de eso" – dice.

"Bueno, pero antes déjame ver tus ojos una vez más, a pesar de ser mortales son muy bonitos" – le digo.

"De acuerdo…" – murmura ella, y deduzco que es el primer piropo que ha recibido en mucho tiempo. Vuelve a quitarse el casco, y entonces veo que algo se aproxima por detrás de ella.

"¡Abajo!" – grité, arrojándome sobre ella, y una lanza se clava justo donde estaba sentada – "¡Un ataque!"

Desde la oscuridad de la noche aparece una figura repleta de espadas, lanzas y cuchillos. Era todo un arsenal viviente.

Saca otra lanza y me la arroja a mí, agacho mi cabeza y la lanza sigue su camino para terminar flotando sobre el lago.

"¡Arriba!" – le grito a Fiorela, levantándola y echándome a correr junto a ella hacia el campamento – "¡Rápido!"

"¡Blu, mi casco!" – gritó ella – "¡No podemos dejarlo!"

"¡Haz algo con tus ojos!" – le grito, y entonces se detiene en seco y se da vuelta.

"¡Muere!" – gritó ella, fijando al asesino con sus ojos, pero él es más rápido y se cubre el rostro con un escudo incrustado en su ala izquierda – "¡Maldición!"

"¡Hora de usar la fuerza bruta!" – grité, y di un gran salto hacia el asesino, quien puso todas sus lanzas apuntando hacia arriba. Era mi fin, pero de repente los ojos de Fiorela encienden fuego las lanzas y el asesino retrocede rápidamente.

"¡Tú, maldita!" – grita él, señalando a Fiorela y a sus maldecidos ojos.

Era mi oportunidad, así que apreso al asesino por atrás.

"¡Ahora, mátalo!" – le grito a Fiorela, y ella clava sus ojos en el asesino.

"¡Quieto!" – exclama ella, concentrándose.

"¡No!" – gritó el atacante, dándome un cabezazo trasero y un puñetazo, luego una patada y más tarde un fuerte picotazo en la cabeza que me hizo sangrar.

"¡Blu!" – gritó ella, moviendo a un lado sus mortales ojos.

"¡O te pones tu casco o lo asesino!" – gritó el atacante, levantándome en el aire y cubriendo sus ojos con su escudo.

"¡Vale, suéltalo!" – exclama ella, recogiendo su casco del suelo y colocándoselo.

"Así que la leyenda es cierta" – murmuró el asesino – "Puedes asesinar con tus ojos, no eres muy diferente a mí, yo uso los cuchillos y tú los ojos, podríamos ser un equipo excepcional" – agregó, riendo.

"¡No voy a ser una asesina!" – exclama ella.

"Ya lo eres, bonita" – le dice – "¿A cuántos has asesinado con tu mirada?"

Intento liberarme, pero el asesino saca un cuchillo y me provoca un corte en el pecho.

"¡Dijiste que no lo ibas a lastimar!" – gritó ella, preparada para quitarse el casco.

"¡Dije que no lo mataría, pero lastimarlo es otra cosa!" – exclamó el asesino, acercando la daga a mi cogote y comenzando a presionar. Me quedo sin respiración y empiezo a toser sangre.

"¡Te lo buscaste!" – exclamó ella, quitándose el casco, pero alguien le tapa la cara.

"¡Estás en problemas, jovencita!" – gritó Plutarch, llevándosela hacia atrás para protegerla – "¡Ustedes, maten al asesino!"

Tres soldados se acercan corriendo al asesino, quien me libera y comienza a luchar con ellos dando unos impresionantes movimientos y desgarrando cruelmente con sus dos mejores cuchillos. Los tres soldados caen heridos rápidamente, y, cuando el asesino se dispone a atacar a Plutarch, aparece Bardek y le amputa un ala de un sablazo.

"¡Idiotas, Skolgear los matará a todos!" – gritó el asesino.

Lo escucho gritar de dolor, y aparté mi vista cuando vi que Bardek acercaba su espada al cuello del atacante. Se escuchó un desagradable ruido y la sangre me moja la espalda.

"Ustedes dos están en serios problemas" – nos dice Bardek.

* * *

><p><strong>Veo que hay muchos autores que están actualizando sus historias, les informo que casi no tengo tiempo para revisarlas, apenas si puedo actualizar.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima actualización…**


	16. Salón de los Thales

**Capítulo 13: Salón de los Thales.**

**-Blu-**

En la "oficina" de Bardek, en los túneles por debajo del campamento de entrenamiento…

"¡Idiotas!" – gritó Bardek sentándose en su escritorio, que estaba lleno de libros – "¡Pudieron haber muerto por su insensatez!" – agregó llenando un grueso vaso de madera con una bebida que echaba vapor a pleno.

"Vamos, Bardek" – le digo – "No ha sido para tanto" – y Fiorela me pisa la pata con discreción, indicándome que cierre el pico, pero ya es demasiado tarde, porque Bardek cierra su ala metálica y tritura el vaso de madera.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" – preguntó él, y se pone de pie – "¿No es para tanto, dices?"

Tragué mucha saliva por los nervios.

"¡Ese asesino era un soldado de Skolgear, el líder enemigo!" – me gritó, y se me congelan las plumas – "¡No te asaré al horno sólo porque le has salvado la vida a la hija del general!"

"Perdónelo, jefe Bardek, el cadete Blu es algo testarudo" – dice Fiorela.

"¿Testarudo yo?" – le pregunto, y me vuelve a pisar la pata, y entonces me doy cuenta de que está tratando de salvarme el pellejo.

"¡Testarudo o no, ha puesto tu vida en peligro!" – exclamó él.

"¡Pero me ha salvado!" – gritó ella, aturdiéndome – "¡Además, yo fui la que salió primera y él me siguió, yo soy la culpable!"

"¡Hey, detén el carro, eso no es cierto!" – exclamé – "¡Jefe Bardek, la culpa es totalmente mía!"

"¡Blu, cierra el pico!" – exclamó ella, y a pesar de que no puedo ver su rostro por el casco, deduzco que está furiosa.

"¡No, tú ciérralo!" – le dije – "Aceptaré con firmeza las consecuencias de mis actos, jefe Bardek" – agregué.

Bardek se da vuelta y se dirige de nuevo hacia su escritorio. Toma asiento y se relaja las sienes con sus alas metálicas.

"Acabas de cometer un gran error" – me susurra Fiorela.

"Tranquila, no me pasará nada, además, ¿qué es lo peor que Bardek puede hacerme?"

* * *

><p>"Esto apesta…" – murmuré, y me puse a lavar los retretes del baño del campamento de entrenamiento tal y como Bardek me lo había ordenado. Al principio pensé que sería fácil, pero ahora que estoy aquí esto es un asco.<p>

"La próxima vez lavarás los retretes de toda la ciudad" – dijo él, y se alejó, dejándome solo en este apestoso lugar.

Mojo el trapo que me brindó el jefe para llevar a cabo mi trabajo, me acerco a uno de los cubículos, abro la puerta y lo que veo casi me provoca vomitar.

"¡Dios! ¿Qué acaso aquí nadie sabe usar un maldito baño?"

"¿Puedo pasar?" – me preguntó alguien por atrás, y por su voz reconozco a Fiorela.

"Este es el baño de machos" – le digo, y cerré la puerta del apestoso cubículo.

"No sabrán que soy hembra por mi casco" – me responde.

"Pues en ese caso, adelante, si quieres" – le respondí – "Pero cuidado por donde pisas, este lugar está hecho un asco"

Ella avanza lentamente entre el inmundo suelo y se apoya contra una pared.

"Eres un tonto" – me dice – "No debiste haber hecho eso"

"¿Por qué?" – le pregunté – "Te he salvado de tener que lavar el baño del campamento, y créeme, esta no es una experiencia digna de recordar durante el resto de mi vida"

"En realidad no me has salvado de nada, soy la hija del general, Bardek no me habría hecho nada al creerse de que yo era la culpable, y a ti te dejarían libre de lavar baños" – me dice – "Tonto"

"Diablos, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías planeado eso?"

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar alguien entra corriendo y se resbala con algo desagradable.

"Chaser, ten cuidado" – le digo.

"He oído de tu batalla con el asesino" – me dice él – "Y también escuché que le has salvado la vida a la hija de Plutarch"

"Así es" – le digo, y luego mojo el trapo con agua para seguir lavando el baño.

"¡Ajá, eres un picarón, amigo mío!" – me dice – "A pesar de que nunca le verás el rostro no me puedes negar de que te sientes interesado por ella"

"Chaser, cierra el pico"

"¿Por qué?" – me pregunta inocentemente, y luego mira a Fiorela sin reconocerla – "¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Nadie importante" – respondió ella creando una voz gruesa parecida a la de un macho.

"Pues entonces vete de aquí, estoy hablando con el lavador de baños" – dice, y entonces me golpeo la frente con mi ala.

"Vale, me iré" – dijo – "Hablaremos mañana, Blu" – agregó, y luego se marchó sin antes quitarse su casco y mirarme a los ojos por un segundo para no hacerme daño, como diciéndome que vaya con ella.

"Blu, tengo que decirte algo" – me dice Chaser, poniéndose serio de repente – "Es sobre Ayla"

"¿Necesitas más consejos de amor?"

"No, no se trata de eso" – me dijo, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro - "Está herida"

"¿Pero qué dices?" – le pregunté – "¿Quién la atacó?"

"Le dije que te habías escapado del campamento, y decidimos ir a buscarte" – me dice él.

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Cuando nos acercamos al agujero por donde escapaste ella se tropezó y al caer tocó el campo de fuerza con su ala"

"Oh… Dios…" – murmuré, recordando que el campo de fuerza de Bardek desintegraba a todo lo que entraba en contacto con él – "Ha perdido su ala, ¿no es así?"

"En gran parte, sí, pero los curanderos dicen que pueden curarla en unos días"

"Maldición" – murmuré – "Lo siento mucho, Chaser, por mi imprudencia he provocado que tu novia pierda su ala"

"No es mi novia, pero estoy trabajando en eso" – me dice – "Y no ha perdido toda su ala, si no una parte" – agrega, de forma reconfortante.

"Una gran parte" – lo corrijo.

"Estaba de camino a la enfermería cuando escuché de tu batalla con el asesino" – me dice – "Todo el campamento lo sabe, y muy pronto toda la ciudad"

"Mira, no quiero que me tomen como un héroe, sólo fue una batalla y nada más" – le digo con modestia.

"Pero le salvaste la vida a la hija de Plutarch, es decir, si no te hubieras arrojado sobre ella esa lanza seguramente la hubiera matado al instante"

"En mi opinión Plutarch es demasiado sobreprotector con Fiorela" – le digo – "Siempre está detrás de ella, siempre la sigue, nunca le quita un ojo de encima"

"Eso es porque no conoces el pasado de este mundo, amigo mío" – me responde.

"¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas?"

"Amigo mío, yo no soy el indicado para relatarte tal historia, debes hablar con alguien adecuado"

"¿Con quién?"

"Con Plutarch" – me contesta – "Hablando de otra cosa, ¿quieres ir a ver a Ayla conmigo?"

"¿Todavía no puedes apañártelas con ella sin mí?" – le pregunto, y nos reímos.

"Lo que pasa es que seguramente intentará matarme, ya sabes, perder parte de una de tus alas no es algo fácil de aceptar"

Recuerdo que Fiorela quería hablar conmigo, pero Chaser necesitará ayuda para que Ayla no lo ahorque con su ala sana.

"Vale, iré contigo, terminaré de limpiar este lúgubre lugar después" – metí el trapo dentro de la cubeta y la dejé por allí. Me puse de pie y seguí a Chaser hacia la enfermería.

Durante el camino muchos novatos me observaban, no sé si con envidia, pero me seguían con una expectante mirada, como esperando a que diga algo sobre mi batalla.

"No dejes de caminar, Blu" – me dice Chaser – "Pronto pasaremos por la tienda del loco del campamento"

"¿Loco? ¿Y por qué le dicen loco?"

"Porque cree que puede ver cosas que otros no ven" – me responde, y entonces veo un ave con una ajustada armadura y unos ojos grises. Por su raro aspecto creo que tiene que ser "El Loco", según Chaser. Se acerca a mí cojeando con su pata izquierda y tiene un olor que me revuelve el estómago, no veo la razón de llamarlo "El Loco", pero deberían llamarlo "El Apestoso".

"Quieto" – me susurra con voz muy ronca – "No estas a salvo, campeón"

"¿Campeón?" – le pregunto – "¿Pero de qué hablas?"

"Ni siquiera sabes quien eres, campeón" – me susurra, y luego se acerca a mi oído – "Skolgear te está observando, gran guerrero, no estás a salvo aquí, ni nadie estará a salvo hasta que estés lejos de nosotros, quizás hayas salvado a la chica hoy, pero eso no sucederá dos veces, puedo sentirlo"

"¡Suficiente!" – gritó Chaser, y lo apartó de mí de un fuerte empujón – "¡Ve a crear pánico a otro lugar!"

'El Loco' simplemente se ríe, y se aleja hacia su tienda.

"Estoy confundido" – le digo a Chaser – "Y a la vez asustado"

"No lo escuches, hace lo mismo con todos"

Seguimos caminando hasta salir del campamento de novatos y entrar al campamento de los soldados verdaderos.

Al llegar todos me aclaman e insisten en que me asignen a sus escuadrones para la batalla. Nos acercamos a la tienda del comandante Seg, en donde soy felicitado por el mismo comandante.

"Eres único, guerrero" – me dice el comandante Seg, permitiéndome el paso hacia la enfermería – "Tu amiga espera"

"Gracias, comandante" – le digo.

Caminamos por un sendero rodeado de antorchas y entramos a una tienda blanca como la nieve. Hay otros dos machos por delante de nosotros.

"Lo siento, caballeros, no pueden pasar" – dijo la enfermera, rechazando la petición de los otros dos machos.

"Esto no acaba aquí" – la amenazó uno de ellos mientras se marchaba.

"Maldición, esa enfermera no nos dejará ver a Ayla" – le digo a Chaser, quien se preocupa de inmediato – "Se enojará aún más si no la visitamos"

"Tengo una idea" – me dice – "¿La intentamos?"

"Mientras no me haga lavar baños de nuevo, adelante" – le digo, y entonces Chaser se adelanta al escritorio de la enfermera sin esperarme.

"Hola, preciosa, estoy buscando a una amiga mía que ha resultado herida durante el entrenamiento" – dijo con tono seductor, ruborizando a la enfermera.

"Lo siento, pero no puedes-"

"Y quizá más tarde te invite a tomar unas copas al bar del campamento, y luego… ya sabes… estar solos en mi tienda…"

"Puedes pasar" – le dijo ella, sintiéndose algo excitada por el momento – "¿Luego nos vemos?"

"De acuerdo" – dice Chaser.

"¿Y usted, caballero, qué necesita?" – me pregunta la enfermera, que está muy ruborizada.

"Yo vengo con él" – le digo, señalando a Chaser.

"Entonces puedes pasar, y dile a tu amigo que lo esperaré en el bar muy ansiosa por esta noche" – me dice, y entonces saca un extraño espejo para ponerse guapa.

"Vale, se lo diré"

Seguí a Chaser por unos pasillos hasta que en un momento se detuvo en seco.

"¿Sabes que Ayla te ahorcará aún más si se entera de lo que le dijiste a esa enfermera?"

"Es un riesgo que debo correr por verla"

Caminamos por un minuto, siguiendo los letreros y cambiando de pasillos.

"Es esta habitación" – me dice – "Ayla está ahí adentro, y seguramente nos matará a ambos…"

"Todo saldrá bien, Chaser" – le digo, y entonces él observa un papel que está pegado a la puerta.

"Este papel nos dice el estado de Ayla" – dijo, y entonces comenzó a leer lo que los heruditos habían escrito como evaluación de la paciente.

"¿Buenas o malas noticias?" – le pregunté.

Chaser simplemente suspira, y una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos.

"Amigo mío, estamos muertos, dice que hay muy pocas probabilidades de recuperar su ala"

"¿No volverá a volar?" – le pregunté.

"Le pondrán un ala metálica, como la que tiene Plutarch..." – me responde, y eso me impresiona, no sabía que Plutarch tenía un ala metálica. Las consecuencias de la guerra.

"En ese caso tú entrarás primero" – le digo – "Ella te aprecia más a ti que a mí"

Chaser da un profundo respiro, abre la puerta y la cierra cuando está del otro lado.

Me apoyo contra la pared para adoptar una posición más cómoda, quizás esto lleve tiempo. Miro a mi izquierda y veo la cabeza de la enfermera asomada por la esquina del pasillo observándome, probablemente buscando a Chaser.

"Está ocupado consolando a su amiga" – le digo, y entonces se va.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora, ya estoy empezando a aburrirme, probablemente Ayla esté dormida, los heruditos debieron darle somníferos para que no sienta dolor.

Pero entonces empiezo a escuchar gritos desde adentro, los mismos son de una voz femenina, y no se escucha muy alegre que digamos.

La enfermera a la que Chaser invitó a salir se acerca a la puerta bastante preocupada.

"¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro?"

"Problemas de parejas jóvenes" – respondí, recordando que con Perla yo tenía los mismos problemas en los primeros días de nuestro noviazgo.

"Ya veo" – me dice, y por la cara que pone me doy cuenta de que no le agradó oír algo sobre Chaser y Ayla como futura pareja – "Avísame cuando se tranquilicen, debo suministrarle los medicamentos a la paciente, en unos días le colocarán su ala nueva"

"¿Te refieres al ala metálica?" – le pregunté.

"Sí" – respondió, y cuando estaba por marcharse, se escucha un fuerte ruido desde adentro – "¿Están peleando?"

"No creo, el ruido pudo provenir de afuera de la enfermería" – le dije, pero entonces se escucha otro fuerte ruido, esta vez sonó como algo de vidrio haciéndose añicos.

"¡Entremos!" – exclamó la enfermera.

Le di una patada a la puerta, y descubrimos a una furiosa Ayla intentando ahorcar a Chaser.

"¡Te dije que me mataría!" – exclamó él, tratando de contener sin lastimar a su amada.

"¡Ayla!" – exclamó la enfermera – "¡Detente en este instante!"

Ella deja escapar un extraño gruñido y muerde a Chaser en el hombro, apretando con tanta fuerza que incluso le sale sangre. Escucho la voz de Chaser, está pidiendo ayuda.

La enfermera se acerca rápidamente y aleja a Ayla, y ésta le muerde el ala.

"Lo siento mucho, Ayla" – murmuré, y tome un trozo de acero que estaba tirado en el suelo y la golpeé en la cabeza.

"¡No!" – gritó Chaser – "¿Estás loco? ¡Pudiste matarla con eso!"

"De nada" – le dije.

"¿Puedes ayudarla?" – le preguntó Chaser a la enfermera, quien simplemente se le acercó y lo abofeteó con fuerza – "¡Diablos! ¿Y eso por qué fue?"

"¡Me propusiste salir teniendo novia!" – exclamó ella, y volvió a abofetearlo.

"¡Ya basta, calma!" – ordené – "¡Dejemos esta charla para después!"

"¡Eh, cuidado!" – gritó Chaser, me di vuelta y vi que Ayla estaba sosteniendo un cuchillo y se acercaba a mí rápidamente.

La enfermera me empuja hacia un lado y saca una espada para contener a Ayla, que en mi opinión está en estado demencial por el momento.

"¡No la lastimes!" – le rogó Chaser, tratando de arrebatarle la espada a la enfermera.

"¡Chaser, ven acá!" – lo agarré de sus alas y lo empujé fuera de la zona de combate.

Un soldado entra por la puerta de la habitación de Ayla y se pone a gritar:

"¡Dos chicas peleando, dos chicas peleando!"

Inmediatamente lo empujé hacia afuera y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Ayla es reducida rápidamente por la enfermera, quien agarra una jeringa y le aplica un somnífero para volver a dormirla.

"Vaya…" – murmuré – "No me dijiste que eras guerrera"

La enfermera envaina su espada y me mira.

"No sólo soy guerrera, muchacho, Capitana Dincyl a tu servicio" – me dice la enfermera, perdón, la capitana Dincyl.

Chaser se pone firme.

"Tranquilo, Chaser" – le dice ella – "No estamos en una formación o algo así"

"No entiendo esto" – le digo.

"¿No entiendes qué?"

"Eres muy joven para ser capitana, debes de tener unos cinco años más que yo"

"Me gané mi puesto por mis méritos, al igual que Plutarch se ganó su puesto de general"

"¿Conoces la historia de Plutarch?"

"Al cien por ciento" – me contesta Dincyl.

"¿Te importaría contármela?"

"Si me consigues una cita con tu amigo el muchachote apuesto sabrás cada detalle de la historia" – me dice Dincyl señalando a Chaser, quien está junto a Ayla.

"No suena muy difícil" – le dije – "Hecho"

"Así se habla, acompáñame, hablaremos en el lugar adecuado"

"Chaser, volveré luego" – le informo – "¿Tu hombro está bien?"

"Eso creo" – responde mi amigo, haciendo presión sobre su herida para que no pierda sangre.

"Luego te la revisaré" – le dice Dincyl – "Ven, Blu, sígueme"

Recorremos la mitad del campamento de entrenamiento hasta que llegamos a los correderos subterráneos secretos que llevaban a la oficina de Bardek. El recorrido duró unos quince minutos, durante los cuales fui aclamado por todo el campamento, a excepción de algunos "envidiosos", por así llamarlos.

"¿Para qué iremos a la oficina a la oficina de Bardek?" – le pregunté a Dincyl.

"No iremos a su oficina, iremos al Salón de los Thales" – me respondió.

"¿El Salón de los Salames?" – un fuerte interés creció dentro de mí – "¿Y eso qué es?"

"No es el Salón de los Salames, tonto, es el Salón de los Thales" – me corrige – "Es un salón secreto ubicado en lo más profundo del túnel, y es ahí dónde descansan los más grandes señores de la guerra de este mundo, Plutarch será enterrado allí a la hora de su deceso"

"¿Y para qué nos servirá revisar la futura tumba de Plutarch?" – le pregunté, y por un momento la idea de Dincyl me pareció tonta.

"Relatar la historia de Plutarch está prohibido, pero hay otra forma de que la sepas" – me contestó la capitana.

"En ese caso, te escucho"

* * *

><p><strong>Pido disculpas por el enorme retraso, es que aquí en donde vivo ocurrió una tragedia.<strong>

**Hubo una tormenta, y después de la misma y misteriosamente un poste de luz se encendió en llamas, y la caja eléctrica estalló, y justo en ese momento mi vecina estaba hablando por teléfono y le estalló en la cara, llenándole el rostro de plástico derretido y quemándola mucho por la llamarada. Falleció.**

**Y para mejorarlo, todo el sector se ha quedado sin teléfono, sin Internet y sin luz, lo que me impidió actualizar hasta hoy.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	17. La visión

**Capítulo 14: La visión.**

**-Blu-**

"Por aquí" – me dijo Dincyl, guiándome entre unas antiguas columnas del llamado Salón de los Thales – "Lo que haremos a continuación queda entre nosotros, ¿entendido?"

"Seguro" – contesté, dudando un poco.

"Acércate a mí un momento" – me dijo, y me acerqué hasta sentir el frío toque de su armadura – "Dame tu ala"

"¿Y esto para qué sirve?" – le pregunté al ver que tomaba mi ala y la movía por el aire.

"¿Lo sientes?" – me preguntó.

"¿Sentir qué?" – pregunté confundido, pero entonces sentí algo mojado, como agua – "Creo que siento algo" – agregué, y entonces un destello blanco reveló una gran fuente con aguas muy cristalinas.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que hace esta fuente, ¿verdad?" – me preguntó.

"Siéndote sincero, no" – respondí – "¿Para qué es?"

"Es la fuente del pasado, nos muestra los antiguos recuerdos de nuestra civilización en este mundo" – dijo Dincyl – "Nos puede mostrar lo más hermoso del mundo, y lo más horroroso"

"¿Cómo la uso?"

"Es simple, necesitas el ingrediente secreto" – me respondió – "Si quieres saber el pasado de algo, necesitas una parte de ese algo"

"No entiendo" – le dije.

"Si quieres conocer el pasado de Plutarch, pues necesitas algo de él, como el acero de sus armas, una parte de su armadura, su sangre o una pluma"

"No tengo nada de eso" – admití avergonzado.

"Por fortuna, yo sí tengo algo, una pluma de él" – me dijo, mostrándome una pluma manchada de sangre seca – "Sabía que algún día me serviría de algo"

"Me alegra tenerte de mi lado" – le dije a Dincyl, quien sonrió y me entregó la pluma – "Cierra tu ala sobre la pluma y luego mete tu cabeza en las aguas mágicas y verás cualquier cosa que desees, desde el pasado hasta el futuro"

Quisiera ver el futuro, pero eso significaría arruinarme todas las sorpresas que me esperan y, además, el pasado de Plutarch es mucho más importante en este momento de necesidad.

"Si meto mi cabeza en estas aguas, ¿cómo sabré si no moriré ahogado mientras veo todos los recuerdos que quiero?"

"Blu, no me hagas perder el tiempo, sólo hazlo, ¿vale?"

"Vale" – le digo, y respiré muy hondo – "Estoy nervioso por lo que voy a ver"

"Tranquilo, de todos modos lo tendrás que hacer en algún momento" – me dice.

Di un último y profundo respiro, cerré mi ala con fuerza sobre la pluma y metí mi cabeza dentro de aquellas extrañas aguas.

No entendí muy bien lo que vi en ese instante, intentaré explicarlo de una forma clara: les mentí, fue imposible de explicar.

Escuché la voz de Dincyl hablándome:

"Blu, ¿estás bien?"

Me lo preguntó varias veces hasta que me di cuenta de que no podía escuchar más su voz, ahora escuchaba muchos gritos como si se tratara de un cántico de guerra o algo así.

Mi vista, dificultada con el agua, comenzó a recuperar claridad hasta que pude ver una hermosa y blanca ciudad con altos edificios construidos por sabios "aves-arquitectos".

Pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de la ciudad de Amkatar, ya que mi visión era sobre la isla flotante sobre la que se alzaba la poderosa ciudad.

La vista era increíble, podía apreciar el agua que descansaba kilómetros más abajo de la isla de la ciudad. El cielo era totalmente azul y ni una sola nube cubría el extraño sol de este mundo, que tenía forma hexagonal.

Pero de repente todo cambio, el cielo azul se hizo rojo, las orillas de la isla de la ciudad de Amkatar estaban repletas de barcos flotantes y la ciudad que antes era blanca y hermosa ahora estaba con sus murallas asediadas y unas altísimas columnas de humo negro se elevaban hasta más allá del cielo rojo.

La visión era evidente, en el pasado la ciudad de Amkatar había sufrido una invasión de otro clan, posiblemente del brutal clan Rage.

Mi visión comenzó a hacer zoom a la muralla de la ciudad, que estaba repleta de arqueros disparando para cubrir la retirada de las tropas de la ciudad que se vieron superadas en diez a uno.

"¡Atrás, atrás!" – gritó una armadura móvil de voz femenina con un casco muy diferente a los cascos de los demás soldados.

Unas criaturas voladoras gigantes se acercaban a las tropas en retirada, y la armadura de voz femenina se quitó su casco revelando unos ojos violetas iguales a los que tiene Fiorela y luego miró a las criaturas y las envolvió en llamas. Esos ojos realmente son aterradores. Las criaturas cayeron abatidas.

"¡Atrás!" – gritó la voz femenina otra vez.

En esos tiempos, la ciudad de Amkatar estaba separada de otra isla mediante un inmenso puente (algo parecido al puente que conecta a Asgard con los demás mundos).

Ya casi todas las tropas en retirada estaban más allá del puente y refugiadas tras las murallas.

La chica miró hacia adelante, un ejército de miles, quizá decenas de miles estaban cruzando el puente para atacar la ciudad.

"¡No van a hacerle daño a mi pueblo, sabandijas!" – gritó la chica, levantando sus alas metálicas y preparándose para realizar un estallido que arrojaría a los atacantes del puente al mortal precipicio. Lo único malo que tenían las armaduras de los soldados de este mundo es que eran muy pesadas y no permitían volar (una muy mala desventaja).

"¡Laina, cuidado!" – gritó Plutarch, que corrió hacia ella.

"¿Cuidado con qué?" – preguntó la chica, y en ese entonces una flecha dentada perforó su armadura y le atravesó todo el hombro.

"¡No, no, no!" – gritó el macho, quitándole la armadura a Laina para descubrir el horror rojo.

"Plutarch, debes besarme una última vez" – dijo la chica que se estaba desangrando.

"Pero yo…"

"¡Bésame!" – gritó Laina, observando como los soldados invasores se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Plutarch sabía que sería el último beso que tendría con su esposa, así que sin dudar un segundo más la besó.

"Ahora vete, y cuida de nuestro huevo" – susurró la chica, alzando su ala sana y apuntando al centro del puente.

Plutarch salió corriendo hacia la muralla y luego miró como el cielo se oscurecía por las flechas disparas por los arqueros enemigos.

"¡Escudos!" – gritó alguien, y todos alzaron sus escudos. A pesar de que los escudos estaban bien hechos, las flechas eran aún mejores, ya que rompían armaduras y escudos. Varios soldados de Amkatar cayeron abatidos.

Luego de que la lluvia de flechas terminara Plutarch miró hacia adelante y vio que Laina estaba cubierta de flechas. Su sangre estaba por todas partes.

"Adiós, Plutarch…" – susurró ella, y entonces Plutarch corre hacia su amada, pero en ese entonces el puente estalló en mil pedazos y todos cayeron la precipicio.

"¡Una soga, rápido!" – gritó Dincyl, que en ese entonces era aún más joven, simplemente una pequeña novata – "¡Plutarch, si realmente soy tu amiga me perdonarás por esto!" – agregó, y disparo una flecha con una soga atada que impactó en el ala de Plutarch, quien estaba cayendo al precipicio – "¡Ahora, tiren, tiren!"

"¡Dincyl!" – gritó Plutarch, muriéndose dolor – "¡Me la vas a pagar, niña!"

Cuando terminaron de subir a Plutarch hacia la isla flotante de nuevo un médico lo examinó y dio la lamentable noticia que perdería su ala, pero que al menos había sobrevivido a la batalla.

Al día siguiente le habían puesto el ala metálica a Plutarch, quien tardó mucho en acostumbrarse a ella.

Todo parecía bien, pero el clan Rage volvió a atacar la ciudad.

Esta vez surgieron del cielo. Miles de bolas de fuego devastaron la ciudad, y de sus cenizas surgieron los soldados invasores.

Tenían conquistada casi toda Amkatar, pero una última resistencia comandada por Plutarch en el palacio logró abrirse camino entre las tropas enemigas. Plutarch, furioso por la muerte en vano de su esposa, se volvió loco durante la batalla y me permito decir que asesinó a más invasores que todos los soldados de Amkatar juntos.

En el centro de la ciudad, justo donde estaba la plaza, habían cientos de invasores saqueando mercados y divirtiéndose manoseando y violando a las desafortunadas chicas que no consiguieron escapar al palacio. La distracción de los soldados enemigos era una ventaja para la última resistencia, así que cuando llegó el momento de recuperar la plaza, los soldados enemigos sufrieron terribles bajas.

"¡La ciudad casi es nuestra de nuevo!" – exclamó Dincyl, y todos los soldados gritaron victoriosos.

"Mmm… algo no va bien…" – murmuró Plutarch, mirando la fuente de la plaza, que en ese instante, en lugar de echar agua, comenzó a echar lava por todas partes, quemando a muchos de los seguidores de Plutarch – "¡Retrocedan!" – ordenó, y levantó su enorme hacha doble.

"¡Plutarch, no!" – exclamó Dincyl al ver que la fuente había escupido un gran chorro de lava hacia Plutarch, pero éste lo esquivó y entonces de la fuente surgió un ave de fuego armada con una Scythe gigante. (Si no saben qué es una Scythe, es una especie de Oz pero más grande y dentada, busquen una imagen en Google).

"¡Azrael!" – gritó Plutarch, girando su hacha doble por el aire.

"¡Guerrero cuyo nombre desconozco!" – exclamó Azrael, quien era el líder del brutal clan Rage.

"¡Morirás por lo que le hiciste a mi ciudad, a mi gente, a mis amigos, a mis familiares y a mi esposa, bastardo!"

"¿Estás seguro de querer luchar conmigo?" – le preguntó Azrael a Plutarch – "¡Un guerrero de tu calibre me serviría muy bien en el frente! ¡Escúchame, guerrero, el clan Rage es fuerte, con un ejército de millones, éste tan sólo es un simple batallón, hemos consumido cientos de mundos, y lo mismo haremos con el tuyo! ¡Únete a nosotros, y no compartirás el mortal destino de la población de esta ciudad!"

Plutarch miró hacia atrás, y vio que sus tropas estaban siendo atacadas por unos gigantes de piedra envueltos en fuego armados con unas espadas enormes, los famosos, temibles y mortales Infernales del clan Rage.

Dincyl, que se encontraba luchando con un Infernal, recibió un sablazo en el rostro. Plutarch se enfureció al ver a una de las pocas amigas vivas que le quedaba yacer en el suelo muy malherida.

"¡No, te detendré, aquí y ahora!" – gritó Plutarch, quien se abalanzó sobre Azrael y dio un mortal ataque de hacha giratorio.

"¡No esperaba otra cosa!" – exclamó Azrael, que bloqueó el hacha de Plutarch con su Scythe – "¡Jajajajaja!" – rió, y entonces levantó sus alas y unas rocas incendiarias cayeron del cielo justo encima de Plutarch – "¡Morirás!"

Plutarch, que no tenía escape, no tenía más opción que defenderse, así que levantó su hacha y golpeó las rocas incendiarias como si se trataran de pelotas de golf.

Un Infernal estaba a punto de asesinar a Dincyl, pero una roca incendiaria hizo pedazos su cabeza, y pequeños trozos de roca cayeron por todas partes.

"¡No puedes vencerme!" – gritó Azrael, y le arrojó su Scythe a Plutarch, quien pudo detener el arma sosteniendo su empuñadora.

"¡Creo que esto es tuyo!" – gritó un furioso Plutarch, y le arrojó la Scythe gigante a Azrael, que terminó partido en dos.

"¡Gah, mierda!" – gritó Azrael, que en lugar de perder sangre perdía lava.

"¡Atrás!" – ordenó Plutarch mientras le rompía la cabeza a un Infernal con la Scythe de Azrael.

Cuando todos los Infernales habían sido derrotados, los pocos guerreros sobrevivientes que quedaron se acercaron a Plutarch.

"General" – le dijo uno – "Necesitamos órdenes"

"¡Sus órdenes son que esta noche coman bien y que le hagan el amor a sus esposas, caballeros, el día es nuestro!"

Antes de que los soldados pudieran gritar por la victoria, desde el cuerpo partido en dos de Azrael surgió un círculo blanco que dejó ciegos a todos por unos instantes, y cuando terminó, el cuerpo ya no estaba…

Plutarch se había quedado con la Scythe de Azrael como trofeo, y fue proclamado por sus seguidores como el General, Guerrero Berserker y el Señor de la Guerra de este mundo.

"¡Fue increíble!" – le dije a Dyncil – "Excepto por las partes desagradables…"

"¿Ahora entiendes por qué Plutarch puede llegar a ser tan…?"

"¿Agresivo?" – terminé por ella.

"Iba a decir tan asesino, pero agresivo también está bien"

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que vi el arma de Azrael sobre el escritorio de Plutarch, estaba estacada a la pared" – le dije a Dyncil – "¿Así que el clan Rage fue derrotado ese día?"

"Así es, pero no fueron borrados del mapa completamente" – me respondió Dyncil – "Con Azrael muerto, sus ejércitos no tenían líder, así que nuestros aliados atacaron sus ciudades y las redujeron a cenizas con felicidad, pero se rumorea que aún siguen aquí"

"Es extraño, porque escuché a Plutarch decir que ya habían sido derrotados completamente" – le dije.

"Dice eso para mantener a los ciudadanos tranquilos" – respondió ella, y luego miró a su alrededor.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Alguien viene, será mejor que vayas…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la próxima actualización…<strong>


	18. Orden de marcha, Pt1

**Disculpad la demora, estuve tan ocupado por el tema de la Navidad y por otro fic de horror que estoy preparando que olvidé por completo esta historia :S!**

**Por otro lado, otra razón de la demora es que me fui de viaje a Brasil por quince días jeje. Tuve la hermosa experiencia de visitar Río de Janeiro. He visitado muchos de los lugares de la película Rio, por ejemplo, el Cristo Redentor. **

**Sinceramente aquella visita a mi país vecino, Brasil, me ha hecho recordar muchas cosas de la película.**

**Bueno, ya empecé a ser dramático, así que pondré el capítulo para que no se aburran.**

**Capítulo 15: Orden de marcha. **

**-Blu-**

Me oculté detrás de unas rocas. Asomé mi cabeza para ver que un soldado se acercaba a Dincyl.

"Capitana, creí escuchar que había alguien aquí adentro además de usted" – le dijo el soldado.

"Pues, sector despejado" – dijo Dincyl.

"¿Está segura?"

"¿Acaso duda de su capitana, soldado?" – le preguntó Dincyl – "Retírate de inmediato"

"Sí, mi capitana" – dicho esto el soldado se fue con una respetuosa reverencia.

"Ya puedes salir" – dijo ella, y entonces salí de mi escondite.

Estaba por comenzar a hablar, pero entonces escucho unos gritos que provenían desde la superficie.

"Algo está pasando ahí arriba" – me dijo Dincyl – "¡Será mejor que regresemos rápido hacia la superficie!" – dicho esto ambos corrimos hacia la salida de la habitación subterránea.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos a la superficie vimos que muchos de los novatos y de los soldados reales estaban festejando y cantando muy alegremente.<p>

"Iré a hablar con Bardek" – me dijo Dincyl – "Mientras tanto, averigua que está pasando aquí"

"Está bien" – respondí.

Entre la multitud vi a Chaser, que estaba caminando junto a Ayla.

"¡Eh, Chaser!" – lo llamé, pero no me escuchó – "¡Chaser, por aquí!"

Se estaba alejando con Ayla, entre todos estos gritos era muy claro que no me escucharía. Probablemente también ellos me estén buscando a mí.

Eché a correr hacia donde estaba él. En el caminó me llevé por delante a muchos soldados, derribándolos al suelo. Obviamente, estaban tan cegados por el festejo que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que yo los había tirado.

"¡Chaser!" – exclamé, y entonces mi amigo gira la cabeza y me ve.

"Ahí está" – le dijo a Ayla, y en ese entonces ella también se da vuelta. Llevaba su ala metálica, al parecer los curanderos lograron fundir su carne con el metal. Su ala metálica era muy vistosa, ya que era blanca reluciente, mientras que su otra ala era amarilla con los bordes azules. También llevaba una especie de bozal. Me imagino que se lo habrán puesto para que no mate a mordiscos a alguien.

"Hola" – me dicen ambos. La voz de Ayla se escucha diferente por su bozal.

"Hola" – respondí, y entonces miré el ala de Ayla – "Lamento lo que te pasó"

"Ya me acostumbraré" – me dice, y entonces me siento muy mal. Si yo no hubiera salido a curiosear ella ahora tendría su verdadera ala. Ni me imagino el dolor que debió sufrir cuando perdió parte de la antigua. Y lo peor, todo fue por culpa mía.

Chaser me mira, y luego mira a Ayla.

"Sé lo que estás pensando" – me dice – "Crees que lo que pasó con mi ala es tu culpa"

"De hecho lo es" – dijo Chaser secamente.

"Salimos a buscarte porque nos preocupamos por ti, Blu, para eso están los amigos" - reflexionó ella – "Y estoy segura de que harías lo mismo por mí"

"Por supuesto" – contesté, aunque no quería perder una de mis extremidades – "Entonces, ¿amigos?"

"¡Amigos!" – exclamó ella, y entonces choca su ala metálica contra la mía en señal de amistad.

"La próxima vez no uses tu ala metálica para chocarla" – le dije a la chica.

"Perdón, ¿te dolió mucho?"

"Sólo un poco" – respondí, pero mi ala estaba ardiendo a más no poder.

"Bueno, basta de charla, vamos a averiguar qué está pasando aquí" – dice Chaser, y entonces comenzamos a caminar en busca de alguien que pueda responder a nuestras preguntas.

Cuando nos acercamos a un estandarte enorme rodeado de antorchas escuchamos que alguien estaba bramando.

"¡Es el comandante!" – exclamó Ayla, caminando hacia adelante con Chaser detrás de ella como siempre.

Nos abrimos paso hasta llegar donde estaba el comandante Seg.

"Buenas noches, comandante Seg" – lo saludé, y le hice una reverencia.

"¡Deja las formalidades, muchacho, estamos celebrando!" – exclamó el comandante – "¡Por el supremo y todopoderoso matrimonio de nuestros dioses Eonor y Anaya, esto es genial!"

"¿Quiénes son Eonor y Anaya?" – le pregunté a Ayla.

"Nuestras dioses, nuestras deidades" – respondió ella – "Anaya es la diosa del amor, la fertilidad y es la señora del sexo femenino en nuestro mundo, mientras que Eonor es el dios de la guerra, la ira y es el señor del sexo masculino"

"¿Amor y fertilidad junto con guerra e ira?" – Blu no estaba de acuerdo con esa unión, ya que Anaya era totalmente diferente a Eonor – "¿Qué clase de unión es esa?"

"Su amor es más fuerte que sus diferencias" – dijo Ayla en respuesta.

"¿Qué acontecimiento se celebra aquí?" – le preguntó Chaser a Seg.

"¡Vamos a la guerra!" – respondió el comandante.

"¿Y eso es algo que celebrar?" – le pregunté, porque en realidad para mí eso era algo malo. No quería morir, todavía soy muy joven para eso.

"¡Pues claro que es algo por lo que celebrar!" – respondió el comandante – "¡Nosotros extinguiremos al clan Rage de una vez por todas!"

"Suena divertido" – opinó Ayla.

"¿Le llamas interesante a la idea de ir a la guerra? ¿A la idea de que te claven una lanza en las pelotas y te saquen todas las tripas? ¡La simple idea de ir a la guerra me revuelve el puto estómago!" – grité.

"Primero que nada, amiguito, soy una chica, yo no tengo pelotas" – Chaser se tapó la cara, pero era evidente que se estaba riendo – "Y segundo, será muy divertido, escucharás los sonidos de las espadas y escudos chocando, como si fuera una canción"

"Es cierto" – como siempre, Chaser apoyando a Ayla.

"Pues en mi mundo la guerra es algo atroz, muere mucha gente, hay hambrunas y todas esas cosas"

"¿Qué es una hambruna?" – preguntó Ayla sin entender.

"Es cuando un país se queda sin comida y sus habitantes sufren hambre" – respondí.

"¿Un país?" – Ayla no entendió – "¿No querrás decir un clan?"

"En mi mundo los territorios no se llaman clanes, Ayla, se llaman países"

"Tu mundo es muy extraño" – observó Chaser.

"¿Y el tuyo es el más normal?" – le pregunté, y los tres nos reímos.

"¡Atención, señoritas!" – rugió una voz.

"Es Bardek" – dijo Chaser – "No me impresiona que el cabrón venga a arruinar una fiesta"

"¡Partiremos al frente a la primera luz del alba!" – gritó, y entonces apareció Dincyl detrás de él.

"Jefe Bardek, debo hablar con usted" – le dijo la capitana.

"De acuerdo, hablemos" – dijo Bardek.

"En privado" – agregó Dincyl.

"Vamos a mi oficina"

* * *

><p>"¡Has enloquecido!" – le gritó Dincyl a Bardek – "¡La mayoría son solamente unos novatos, y ya los quieres mandar a morir!"<p>

"¿Crees que yo di la orden de partir al frente, capitana?" – le preguntó el jefe.

"¿Y quién más lo haría?" – preguntó ella.

"Recuerda que hay alguien que es mucho más superior que yo, y también más superior que Plutarch" – dijo Bardek – "Kalshutein"

"Ese idiota ha enloquecido, aún más que tú" – dijo ella – "¿Por qué no te opusiste?"

"Lo hice, Dincyl, pero Kalshutein está tan cegado con el deseo de eliminar al clan Rage de una vez por todas que no es capaz de darse cuenta de los desastres que sus decisiones están provocando" – se defendió Bardek – "¡Por las tetas de la bellísima Anaya, esto es un gran desastre!"

"Tienes que hacer algo, sólo míralos, son jóvenes, tienen mucho que aprender, no es por ser pesimista, pero no llegarán con vida al frente con lo poco que han aprendido" – dijo Dincyl – "Apenas si saben blandir la espada, no están preparados para la guerra, no todavía. Morirán todos si los envías al frente"

"Tus palabras son ciertas, capitana, pero lamento informarte de que nada puedo hacer para evitar esto" – dijo Bardek en respuesta – "Podríamos entrenarlos un poco durante el viaje"

"Estarían exhaustos" – respondió la capitana – "No quiero ver a mis colegas muriendo sin siquiera poder defenderse, es patético"

"Lo es, capitana" – Bardek estuvo de acuerdo – "Hablaré con Kalshutein lo antes posible, quizás podamos hallar una solución"

"Te lo agradecería si lo hicieras" – dijo ella – "Iré a la armería, comenzaré a organizar las cosas, la alerta de batalla fue tan inesperada que ni siquiera pudimos preparar las armas"

"En ese caso, mi ayuda estará de su parte, capitana" – dijo Bardek – "Sin duda creo que necesitarás otras dos alas para preparar todo"

"Su ayuda me vendría bien, jefe" – aceptó Dincyl, y entonces, ambos tomaron rumbo a la armería subterránea.

* * *

><p><strong>Fue algo corto, lo sé.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima.**


	19. Orden de marcha, Pt2

**Capítulo 16: Orden de marcha, Pt. II.**

**-Blu-**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. El miedo de estar en medio de una matanza había podido conmigo.

Mi cuerpo me suplicaba desesperadamente el poder dormir, pero era algo que yo no podía cumplir.

Cuando las luces del sol comenzaron a brillar en el horizonte, unas trompetas produjeron un estruendoso sonido.

"¡Arriba, señoritas, es hora de irnos!" – exclamó el comandante Seg mientras golpeaba su escudo con su lanza para evitar que siguiéramos durmiendo.

"¡Queremos dormir!" – exclamó alguien.

"¡Tendrán tiempo para dormir cuando estén muertos!" – gritó el comandante en respuesta – "¡Ahora, en marcha!

Casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Me fue imposible dormir en toda la noche. No podría resistir el viaje, ¿cuál sería la distancia que tendríamos que caminar hasta llegar a nuestro destino? Podrían ser kilómetros, o cientos de kilómetros. Los de alto mando fueron inteligentes al reservarse la distancia a recorrer, para evitar quejas o baja moral.

Nos hicieron formar prolijamente junto a la plataforma de entrenamiento y esperamos. Esperamos y esperamos lo que parecieron unos minutos interminables hasta que por fin apareció Bardek sobre la plataforma de entrenamiento.

"¡Pero qué bien dormí anoche!" – exclamó el jefe, y los soldados murmuraron varios insultos – "Dejaré pasar solo por esta vez esos insultos captados por mi agudo sentido auditivo, porque sé que se están orinando del miedo, novatos"

A su lado apareció Dincyl.

"Ahora, damas y caballeros, les explicaré las reglas" – dijo ella – "Primera regla, y la más importante, no se separen jamás del resto del grupo, hay muchos grupos de forajidos obstaculizando el camino. Segunda regla, respetar las órdenes de los superiores. Y finalmente, la tercera regla se trata de obedecer la primera y la segunda, ¿han entendido?"

"No hay nada como un buen discurso para levantarte el ánimo" – me dijo Chaser.

"¿Y tú de dónde saliste?" – le pregunté.

"Estaba aquí antes que tú" – respondió.

"¿Y Ayla?"

"A tu derecha"

Miré en esa dirección, y allí estaba ella, saludándonos con su ala metálica.

"¡Todos vayan a la armería en orden, serán armados y preparados!" – bramó Bardek, y entonces todos apresuramos el paso.

Muchos de los novatos me gritaban que caminara más rápido, pero yo estaba exhausto.

"¡Muévete, soldado, o tendré que perseguirte con mi espada para que lo hagas!" – me gritó Bardek.

Apresuré el paso por todo el tiempo que pude hasta que por fin llegamos a la armería.

Dincyl estaba a la cabeza del lugar junto con Bardek. Habían varias filas para recibir las armas y la protección necesaria.

Los repartidores te preguntaban qué especialidad habías escogido, y, según la respuesta, eras armado según las normas de aquella especialidad. Por ejemplo, si alguien había escogido el combate cuerpo a cuerpo recibía una espada y una armadura normal pero pesada. Los demás, como por ejemplo los asesinos, recibían las típicas dagas con una armadura mucho más ligera para un fácil movimiento.

Miré hacia todos lados en busca de algo para descansar mis patas, y afortunadamente encontré unos banquitos.

"Chaser, estoy muy cansado, ¿puedes traerme mis cosas?" – le pregunté.

"No sé si me permitirán llevar las cosas de otro, pero haré el intento" – respondió.

"Gracias" – rápidamente me dirigí a los banquitos. Apoyé la cabeza en el cabezal y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me quedé dormido.

* * *

><p>"Es hora de levantarse" – me dijo una voz femenina.<p>

"Mmm… no quiero…" – murmuré.

"Pues no tienes elección"

Abrí mis ojos y vi a alguien que no pude reconocer.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – le pregunté.

Me fijé en su casco. Tenía unos agujeros en la sección de los ojos para que no tuviera dificultad al observar. Miré detenidamente y vi que eran violetas.

"¿Y tú quién crees?" – se rió.

"Fiorela, pensé que te quedarías aquí, ya sabes, en un lugar seguro" – le dije.

"Soy una chica, pero no soy cobarde" – me di cuenta de que se fastidió un poco con mi comentario. Le devolví una sonrisa estúpida.

"Te ves bonita con esa armadura" – fue la cosa más estúpida que se me ocurrió decir.

Ella se miró de arriba abajo.

"Emh… pues gracias… por ese lindo pero inadecuado comentario" – murmuró, y por su casco no pude ver si estaba ruborizada o avergonzada. Pero lo más probable era que pensara que yo era un idiota, pues no podía decir que era bonita ya que su armadura cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus ojos violetas.

"Aquí tienes tus cosas" – me dijo Chaser, y me entregó lo que me correspondía: la espada y la armadura completa.

"Te ves guapo con tu armadura" – Fiorela me devolvió aquél cumplido de broma.

Me reí.

"Vamos a ello" – dijo Chaser, y Ayla apareció por detrás de él.

"¿Ya están listos para el viaje?" – nos preguntó, y todos asintieron con la cabeza excepto yo.

"Estoy cansado" – dije.

Ayla estaba por decir algo, pero entonces miró a Fiorela.

"¿Y tú eres…?"

"Nadie en especial" – contestó ella.

"Reconozco esa voz, es la pequeña de Plutarch" – dijo Chaser, y Fiorela le dio un pisotón en la pata.

"¡De pequeñita nada!" – exclamó, y apretó el pisotón.

"¡Ah, sólo porque eres una chica no te doy una golpiza!" – gruñó Chaser.

"¡Por las tetas de Anaya! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – Plutarch llegó para rescatar a Chaser.

"¡Su hija me rompió una pata!" – se quejó Chaser.

"Hija, te dije que te quedarás aquí"

"¡Papá!" – exclamó Fiorela.

"¡Nada! ¡Son órdenes directas, señorita!" – bramó Plutarch.

"¡Ya no soy una niña!" – gritó ella – "¡Ahora soy una adulta, y me puedo cuidar sola!"

"Sabes que no quiero que se repita lo que pasó con tu madre" – murmuró Plutarch recordando la horrenda muerte de Laina.

"Te aseguro que eso no pasará" – dijo Fiorela.

"En ese caso, quiero que alguien te cuide" – Plutarch señaló a Chaser – "Tú la cuidarás, con tu vida"

"¿Quieres que la cuide después de romperme una pata? No, gracias" – Chaser rechazó la oferta.

"¿Y tú, jovencita?" – señaló a Ayla, que se estaba riendo de Chaser.

"Ya tengo que cuidar de un niño" – respondió mirando a Chaser, cuya pata estaba siendo atendida por Dincyl.

"No seas llorón" – le dijo Dincyl a Chaser al ver que hacía muecas de dolor.

"Pues asegúrate que no le falten los pañales" – dijo Plutarch, y Chaser gruñó – "Lo harás tú, y no habrá nadie más" – me señaló a mí.

"Soy el peor guardaespaldas del mundo" – dije, tratando de zafar del tema, si no podía mantenerme en pie, ¿cómo quiere Plutarch que cuide a Fiorela?

"Confío en ti, chico" – me dijo Plutarch – "No me decepciones, pues yo soy el único que podría salvar tu vida en medio de la batalla"

"De acuerdo, lo haré" – lo de salvarme el culo me convenció.

"Excelente" – dijo Plutarch, y luego fue con Dincyl – "Hora de empezar la fiesta"

"A la orden" – dijo Dincyl en respuesta y le hizo una reverencia.

"No necesito que me cuides la espalda" – me dijo Fiorela, y luego siguió a Plutarch.

"Pero tu padre me dijo que-"

"Ya sé lo que dijo mi padre, y la respuesta es no, no quiero que me cuides, ¿vale?"

"Como quieras" – respondí, indignado pero aliviado.

"¡Bien, damas y caballos, en el nombre del Señor de la Guerra Eonor, declaro que empecemos la marcha!" – bramó Plutarch, y entonces nos formamos prolijamente – "¡Que la protección de la bellísima Anaya esté con ustedes para salvarles el culo cuando estén por ser asesinados!"

"¡Ya escucharon al jefe!" – exclamó Dincyl – "¡En marcha!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la próxima.<strong>


End file.
